Courage of the Twins
by dbzlover135
Summary: This is the sequel to Courage of a Daughter, the twins known as Gogeta and Vegetto take over Pans place in the GT series, since they are saiyan twins of the different gender their power is very useful to that of the Z Fighters
1. Chapter 1

_**Courage of the Twins **_

_**Chapter 1 **_

* * *

It has been 5 years since Goku left to train Uub.

The twins were now 10 years old and very strong.

They both could already reach super saiyan 2 when they were 7 years old.

Ever since Goku left they have trained with Vegeta and their mother every day.

As a 10 year old Vegetto had his hair like Gohans when he fought Cell and a face like Gohans.

He was also very protective over his sister since he was the older twin.

Gogeta had her hair like Sapphire's except hers reached her shoulder blades, but had a face like Gohans except more girlier.

Vegetto's usual daily outfit were jeans, a white T-Shirt, and a black track jacket un-zipped.

Gogeta's usual outfit wear was blue jeans, a white T-Shirt with blue strips going down the middle, and blue fingerless gloves.

**A/N Check out the pic above tht is wht her outfit is supposed to look like**

They both were walking in the city talking about which movie they were gonna see.

"I say we see a comedy." Vegetto said.

"We always see comedies lets see a horror movie."

"Alright fine, but your paying."

"Okay."

As they were walking to the theater they heard a woman scream.

They ran over to where the bank was seeing three men holding a woman hostage.

"They need help!"

"But mom and dad said we can't let anyone know about our powers."

"Then lets transform."

Vegetto nodded as they ran into an alley then transformed into super saiyans.

They flew over the cops and cars landing in front of the robbers.

"What you guys couldn't take us so you send in kids?"

"You kids need to get back! You'll get hurt!" An officer yelled.

Gogeta turned around then smiled at him.

"Trust me we will be fine."

"Shoot 'em!"

As they shot the twins they caught every single bullet.

Everyone looked at them in shock.

"I think you dropped these."

Vegetto and Gogeta dropped all the bullets on the ground.

"You know guns can be very dangerous in the hands of the untrained."

They both looked over at a little boy eating some noodles.

He set his bowl down on a broken cop car then walked forward.

"Great another kid."

"I'm no kid."

As he was going to punch the man with the gun Vegetto grabbed him by his shirt.

He set him down beside a cop then looked at him.

"You better stay here, you'll get hurt."

Vegetto and Gogeta both took out all the bad guys by knocking them out.

"That takes care of them." Gogeta said.

"You guys are pretty strong, we should spar sometime."

"Sorry but we could seriously hurt you."

"But I'm really strong."

"Sorry but we have to go."

Gogeta and Vegetto dropped out of their super saiyan states shocking the little boy.

"Your saiyans!"

Gogeta put a hand over his mouth then slapped his head.

"How do you know about the saiyans?"

"Because I'm one! I'm Goku."

"Goku? Thats our grandfathers name." Vegetto said.

"Wait, what are your names?"

"I'm Vegetto and this is my sister Gogeta."

"Yours Sapphire and Gohans kids! No wonder you looked familiar."

"But this can't be possible, our grandfather is way older then us." Gogeta said.

"Its a long story, I'll tell you all when I see ChiChi and the others."

"Grandma is really angry you left."

"I hope she doesn't pull out the frying pan on me."

The twins chuckled as they flew back to Goku's house.

He explained the whole sitution to Gohan, ChiChi, and Sapphire.

"So all we have to do is go into space, collect the dragon balls, and wish you back." Sapphire said.

_*Its not that simple Sapphire.*_

"King Kai is that you?" Goku asked.

_*Yes its me, I did some research on the black star dragon balls and I don't think you'll like it.*_

"It can't be that bad."

_*If you don't bring the dragon balls back to Earth within a year the Earth will be blown up.*_

"Thats terrible, we better send you into space pronto." Gohan said.

"I'll call my mother and tell her whats going on."

They all nodded.

Gohan walked behind the twins then put a hand on their shoulders.

"Kids why don't you go watch TV or train?"

"Alright dad."

He smiled as he ruffled their hair.

They both walked up to the TV then turned it on to a fighting channel.

Soon enough Goten came into the room talking on his cell phone.

Gogeta rolled her eyes then watched the TV.

After a little while the twins stood up then approached the table where the adults were talking.

"Mom, dad, can Gogeta and I go into space?"

"Sorry guys but you can't, it'll be to dangerous for you both." Gohan said.

"But we both can turn super saiyan 2, mom said it herself that we both are stronger then you and her at this age." Gogeta said.

"I did say that, but neither of you have ever been in space before you could get hurt."

"But dad went into space when he was 5 and you went into space all the time."

"Thats because neither of us had a choice."

"And plus there will be monsters and who-knows-what in space." ChiChi said.

"So? We can handle it."

"Gogeta both you and your brother sleep with a nightlight." Sapphire said.

They both blushed.

"Sorry kids, but this is only made for adults." Goku said.

"But your a kid also grandpa."

"But I'm older then you two, I'm 12."

Gogeta growled.

After an hour everyone was at Capsule Corporation as Bulma, and Gohan worked on the ship.

The twins sighed with boredum as they sat in a chair not allowed to move.

"This is so unfair, why can't we go?"

"Maybe we still can go." Gogeta said.

"How? Mom and dad won't let us."

"Who says that they will see us getting on the ship, by mistake."

Vegetto smirked.

"I love your devious mind."

"I get it from Gramps."

When no one was looking the twins changed their outfits to their fighting gi's.

Vegetto's was a replica's of Gohans when he fought Bojack as a teen.

Gogeta's was a replica of the one Sapphire wore when she fought againest Cell.

They both looked at everyone noticing they weren't watching the entrance to the ship.

The two mischivous twins both snuck on to the ship as they waited for the right time to launch.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Courage of the Twins **_

_**Chapter 2 **_

* * *

The twins sat in the control room as they waited for the right time to blast off.

They both were popped out of their thoughts when they heard the door open.

They looked behind the chair smiling when they saw Trunks and Goku.

"Vegetto? Gogeta? Why are you two on here?" Trunks asked.

"We wanted to come with you guys."

"Thats nice, but you two need to get off."

Gogeta glared at him.

"We are not leaving."

"We are blasting off!" Vegetto said.

"Wait Vegetto-"

She stopped talking as Vegetto hit the blast off button.

She held on to her chair as they were shot out of the Earths atmosphere at a fast pace.

When they were free to move around they both inoccently smiled at Goku and Trunks.

"Thats it we are turning this thing around and dropping you two off."

"No way!" They yelled.

Gogeta pulled the key out then tossed it to Vegetto.

As Trunks tried getting the key from them Goku just simply watched.

He grabbed on to Gogeta's arms when she caught the key.

"Give me the key."

"You want this key?"

"Yes."

"Then try to get it."

She opened the top of her shirt then dropped the key down it.

She smiled as Trunks had a horrified look on his face.

As Vegetto and Gogeta sat down on a seat they had to share the ship began to shake.

"Trunks whats going on?" Vegetto asked.

"A stabilizer jet just fell off!"

"What does that mean?"

"We're gonna have to crash land."

The twins paled then buckled themselves in.

They both held on to each other as Trunks landed on a planet called Imecka.

Once they landed Vegetto's face was pale as he ran towards the bathroom to barf.

"How did you even get your drivers license!"

"Driving a ship and a car are two totally different things."

"Yeah, okay."

The saiyans then stepped off of the ship then looked at the planet.

"This place looks deserted."

As Trunks was walking he tripped over something losing his grasp on the dragon radar.

When he went to pick it up a little robot ate it.

"Trunks where is the radar?" Goku asked.

"This robot just ate it!"

"Giru!" It said.

Trunks growled as he ran after it.

Vegetto then joined in as he tried to grab it as well.

As it passed by Gogeta she tripped it then put her foot on top of it.

"That wasn't hard."

"That guy is really fast, what do we do with him?" Vegetto asked.

"Give him here."

Gogeta picked Giru up then handed him to Trunks.

He opened his backpack then put him inside then closed it.

"There we go, now what do we do about the ship?"

"Maybe there is a town or something near by." Goku said.

Gogeta flew into the air then smiled.

"There is a town in that direction."

"Awesome! Lets go."

They all flew to the town then walked through it.

"Wow, there are so many people selling things."

"Yeah there are, I wonder why." Gogeta said.

As they were walking a mob of Imeckians ran towards them.

They all screamed as they put a bunch of clothes, make up, and other things on them.

"That all will cost you up to 100,000,000 dollars, cash or check?"

"Neither, we just want to know where we can buy parts for ships." Trunks asked.

"Oh, that guy doesn't open his shop until tomorrow."

"We could always stay in a hotel." Vegetto said.

"Sure, where is your hotel at?"

"That way."

"Thanks."

They all took off the stuff the Imeckians put on them then walked into the hotel.

Trunks walked up to the check-in desk as the twins looked around.

"This place is huge."

"Come on guys." Trunks said.

They all followed the robot carrying Goku towards their room.

"You can put our luggage down now."

"Um...Trunks I think he wants a tip."

"Oh."

He pulled out a quarter then gave it to the robot.

It then dropped Goku on the ground then walked away.

When they entered the room the twins went straight for the TV.

Gogeta yawned as she sat on a bed next to Trunks.

"This planet is strange, like everyone is trying to get money."

"Hm, now that you mention it, they are." Trunks said.

As Gogeta tried to stand up she found out she couldn't.

She looked behind herself seeing a chain wrapped around her waist.

"What the heck!"

"Guys, I think we are being charged for watching TV."

They looked to the kitchen when they saw Goku being tackled by food.

"This is the best jackpot ever!"

"We're being charged for everything!"

"Lets get out of here."

Gogeta nodded as she cut herself and Trunks free then ran out of the hotel.

"I think it would be better if we stayed in the ship." Gogeta said.

"At least we won't have to pay for anything there."

They all nodded.

Once they made it near their ship they saw a machine driving away with it.

"Our ship!"

The twins looked at each other then gulped.

"If we don't get the ship back what will happen?" Goku asked.

"We will be stranded here."

"Thats means...no more of ChiChi's cooking!"

Gogeta sighed then looked at where the ship was heading.

"I think I know where its going."

"Where?"

"When the TV was on it was talking about their leader Don Kee, I bet he took it."

"So all we have to do is follow the ship and thats where Don Kee is."

Gogeta nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Courage of the Twins **_

_**Chapter 3 **_

* * *

Gogeta looked at the retreating figure of the ship until she could barely see it.

"How are we supposed to catch up to it?"

"We can use my Instant Transmission."

They all nodded as they got on top of a tall rock.

Trunks and Vegetto placed a hand on Goku's shoulder and Gogeta grabbed Vegetto's hand.

Goku put two fingers to his forehead then focused.

When he fazed them out they appeared directly above the rock.

They all fell on to the ground groaning in pain.

"Ouch." Vegetto said.

Gogeta looked up then noticed they didn't move.

"Grandpa we didn't even get close to the ship!"

"I guess I'm out of practice, lets try again."

Once again they found themselves on top of the rock as Goku focused.

When he fazed them out they all noticed they moved a little further.

"This won't end nicely." Gogeta said.

When they each fell they hit their heads on the rock before landing head first on the ground.

Gogeta and Vegetto groaned in pain as they clutched their heads.

"I don't understand, I'm doing it like I always have."

"It might because your body has changed, your use to doing it in your adult body not your child body." Trunks said.

"I bet if I tried it a few more times I would get it down."

"Well I won't be coming this time." Gogeta said.

"How about we just go get our ship, the old fashioned way."

Gogeta smirked at her brother knowing what he meant.

When night came along they all flew into the city jumping from roof top to roof top.

As they reached where the ship was they slowly walked toward it avoiding the soliders.

When they were close enough to see it clearly then ducked down to hide.

"What do we do now?" Gogeta asked.

"We jump in take out the guards and get our ship back."

"But Vegetto there are millions of those guards."

"But you forgot one thing dear sister, we're saiyans."

Gogeta smirked at her brother.

"You two forgot, we still have to get the ship and we can't if they keep shooting at us." Trunks said.

"Then one of us is the distraction and the rest go after the ship."

"But who would be a good distraction?"

They all thought for a moment then smiled.

Gogeta looked up then rose an eyebrow as they smiled at her.

"I'm gonna be the distraction, aren't I?"

They all nodded.

"Fine, I'll lead them away from the ship."

She took a deep breath before jumping in front of the guards.

"I bet you idiots can't catch me!"

"Get her!"

She gasped as they chased after her with their guns.

When they began to shoot she dodged every blast before taking them all down.

She smiled then looked behind her when she sensed two powerlevels.

She saw a short man with brown skin and a tall woman with pink skin smirking at her.

"Your pretty strong kid, but not stronger then us."

They both sent a blast toward her but she simply blocked it.

"That all you got?"

"Gogeta!"

She turned around then gasped when Vegetto road up beside her in a car.

"You really need to learn how to drive Vegetto."

"Just get in."

She nodded as she climbed inside while they all drove away.

When they got back to the area where they first landed Gogeta hugged the ground.

"Never again am I ever getting in a moving vehicle if your the driver."

Trunks and Goku laughed at Vegetto's suspense.

"I guess we should get some parts for the ship."

The twins and Goku nodded as they flew into the town.

When they got there Trunks walked up to someone making them scream.

Gogeta ran over to him as all the people in the town hid away.

"I wonder why everyone is hiding." Vegetto asked.

"Thats why."

They all looked up seeing Most Wanted pictures of them all.

"We're on the most wanted list!" Vegetto yelled.

"Yeah, thats probably why everyone hid."

They all turned their heads in the direction of the sound of police sirens.

"We better hide." Trunks said.

They all flew on top of a roof and just sat.

"How are we supposed to get parts if everyone is too scared to talk to us?" Goku asked.

"We either have to try to knock some sense into these people or we would have to steal the parts."

"Stealing isn't right Gogeta."

"Okay Grandpa."

As they were talking a woman opened up the door.

They all looked at her then smiled.

"Please, we won't hurt you."

She screamed then turned around and ran.

"So much for hiding."

"Lets just go." Trunks said.

They all nodded as they jumped roof top to roof top until they fell through a roof.

When they stood up they saw a man and woman looking at them.

"Sorry for breaking your roof, we will just be going now."

The saiyans all went towards the door but the couple stopped them.

"Please stay, you seem like nice children."

"Thank you."

The couple served them some food and told them about Don Kee.

"That man is terrible, he should be arrested." Vegetto said.

"That he is, he is just rude to everyone, wanting their money."

Gogeta growled then stood up.

She started to walk towards the door when Trunks stopped her.

"Gogeta where are you going?"

"I'm gonna pay a little visit to Don Kee, its not right what he's doing."

Vegetto smiled then stood up.

"I agree with Gogeta, these people need our help."

"I'm going with the twins, you coming Trunks?"

"Sure."

They all walked out into the town then talked about what their plan was.

They walked toward the officers then stopped in front of them all.

Gogeta held out her arms then glared at them all.

"We're tired of being on the run so just put the cuffs on and send us to jail."

They put cuffs on all the saiyans then put them in the cop car.

When they got inside of Don Kee's castle the saiyans took out everyone then walked into Don Kee's lair.

"How did you all get here?"

"We walked, duh."

"You people are criminals!"

"Were the criminals? Yeah right, I'll set you straight." Vegetto said.

He flew towards Don Kee but he pushed a button making him get stopped.

"Vegetto!"

"Time to die little boy."

He pushed another button making bomb and blasts hit Vegetto.

When the smoke cleared Gogeta was standing in front of Vegetto with a force field around him.

"Impossible, you all should be dead!"

"I guess you don't know the strength of a saiyan." Gogeta said.

They all turned around to the entrance when they sensed a new powerlevel seeing a man.

"You can not defeat them all with puny blasts."

"Then defeat them Ledgic!"

"What have I told you about giving me orders."

"Uh, destroy them please?"

"Oh I will, but for my own satisfaction."

Gogeta gulped as she looked at the one known as Ledgic.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Courage of the Twins **_

_**Chapter 4 **_

* * *

Trunks flew towards Ledgic but he punched him in the stomach making him hit the ceiling then the ground.

Gogeta gasped then glared at Ledgic as her eyes flickered from teal to black.

Ledgic took off his hood then stared at Goku.

"Gogeta, Trunks, both of you try to get Vegetto free."

"But Grandpa you could need help."

"I'll be fine, now just get your brother free."

She nodded as she stared at Ledgic.

She walked over to Trunks then helped him up.

They then walked over to Vegetto listening to his screams of pain.

"How do we get him out Trunks?"

"I think Don Kee might know."

She looked over at him then smirked.

"Can I try to make him talk?"

"Sure but don't kill him."

"I'll try not to."

Gogeta smirked as she stood on Don Kee's desk.

"What are you going to do to me? Play dolls?"

"No, were gonna play burn the money."

"Burn the money?"

She nodded as she blasted a ki blast at the money making it catch on fire.

He screamed then tried to put it out.

"Now free my brother or say bye bye to your money."

"FINE!"

He pushed a button making Vegetto fall to the ground.

"Good."

"Can you stop the money from burning now?"

"Nope."

She jumped off of his desk then walked over to her brother.

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah just a little shaken up."

Gogeta took a breath then smiled.

Vegetto opened his eyes then smiled at Gogeta.

"Thanks for saving me sis."

"No problem big brother."

They both helped him stand as Goku knocked Ledgic into Don Kee's desk.

They all ran in front of him as he stood up.

"Your a very strong boy."

"I told you I'm not a boy."

"Is this a riddle?"

"Its actually the truth, he is supposed to be a grown up." Vegetto said.

"Strange."

"Ledgic! If you destroy them now all this will be yours." Don Kee said.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you money isn't everything."

He kicked Don Kee making him hit the wall.

"I hope to fight you again some day Goku."

"Me too."

Ledgic smirked as he flew away.

"What do we do with him?" Trunks asked.

"Don Kee, return all the money you took from everyone and everything else."

"Why should I?"

"If you don't my grandpa will get to play with you next."

"Fine, I will return everything."

Gogeta smiled as they got the parts for the ship then flew off.

After they finished repairing the ship Gogeta saw Giru trying to escape.

She grabbed him then picked him up.

"What do we do about this guy?"

"Well we certainly can't get rid of him he ate the radar."

"But how do we get it back?"

As they were thinking the back of Giru slid up revealing the radar.

"Look! Its the radar!"

"He didn't eat it he put it in his body." Trunks said.

"And look the dragon ball is close by!"

"Well lets get going!" Vegetto said.

They all got in to the ship then took off towards the next planet.

When they got there they realized it was like Earth except everything was 100 times bigger.

"Now I know how ants feel." Gogeta said.

"I wonder where the dragon ball is." Trunks said.

"Guys look! A gigantic apple!"

Vegetto and Gogeta slapped their foreheads.

Goku was eating an apple 100 times his size.

"Look the dragon ball!" Vegetto said.

They all flew down towards the ball and were about to pick it up when an apple fell on it.

"Nice going grandpa."

"Well I was hungry."

As they were about to get it a bird flew down and grabbed it.

"Oh no! If that bird eats it we have to wait for mother nature to take its course."

Gogeta shivered at the thought.

"Lets go after it." Goku said.

They all nodded following it until it flew onto a mans shoulder.

"Theres the dragon ball, lets go."

Gogeta and Vegetto climbed up the mountain of apples then tried to grab it but the giant took the apple.

They both gasped as he bit into it.

As they were about to fly to the ground the giant began to scream.

Gogeta gasped as he almost stepped on her but Goku knocked her out of the way.

"I see the dragon ball its in his tooth!" Trunks said.

Goku flew up into his mouth then blasted the tooth out of his mouth.

Gogeta caught the tooth then pulled out the dragon ball.

"Our first dragon ball." Trunks said.

"Heres your tooth, better brush more your mouth stunk." Goku said.

Once they were back on the ship they flew off toward the next dragon ball.

When they landed and got off of the ship Gogeta glared at Trunks.

"You need to learn how to land better."

"Sorry."

"Hey guys look, a town." Goku said.

As they walked through the town they came across a bunch of people.

Gogeta got on the ground looking through the peoples feet then saw the dragon ball.

"Guys there it is!"

They all ran through the crowd of people seeing the dragon ball in a girls hair.

"Excuse me miss, we need that ball at the end of your hair." Vegetto asked.

"Enough, who are you people?"

"I'm Vegetto, this is my sister Gogeta, this is our grandfather Goku, and our Uncle Trunks."

"You all danger yourselves at being here, we have no time to worry about other people besides our own."

"Doma we can not be rude to others because of our own problems."

"What do you mean?"

"A terrible monster named Zoonama keeps stealing the women of our villiage and if we don't give them to him he starts an Earthquake."

"Thats terrible, is there any way we can help?" Gogeta asked.

"Your just children, you can not help us."

All of a sudden they all heard a shaking noise.

When they looked out the window they saw a gigantic, fat man walking towards the villiage.

"He's here."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Courage of the Twins **_

_**Chapter 5 **_

* * *

Gogeta watched as the woman known as Leena ran out to Zoonama.

"She has to marry that guy?"

"Yes, it is terrible."

"I bet."

They all watched as Zoonama walked away and Leena fainted.

Doma ran outside then picked her up as he walked inside.

As the cooks began to cook Gogeta and Vegetto leaned againest the wall.

"We need to do something to help out Leena."

"I know, but how? With those whiskers he can control these people."

Gogeta then got an idea.

"I got it! Come on!"

They both ran into where Leena, Doma, Goku, and Trunks were.

"I have an idea that just might work!"

"What is it?"

"One of us dress us like Leena then cut off his whiskers when he doesn't notice."

"Thats a good idea, but who would dress up like Leena?" Trunks asked.

"Gogeta could!" Vegetto said.

"Wait...what?"

"Your strong and you are a girl!"

"For once in my life I hate being a girl."

"Come on Gogeta, its for the planet." Goku said.

"Fine."

Leena took Gogetas hand then pushed the dress into her hands.

"Now go try the dress on to see if it fits."

She nodded as she walked into the bathroom.

When she walked out she was wearing the dress with a blush on her face.

"Does it fit?" Vegetto asked.

"Yeah it fits fine."

"Good, now time for make up." Leena said.

"Make up? I hate make up!"

"Its only for a little while Gogeta."

"Fine."

Gogeta sat down on the bed as Leena put make up on her to make her look like her.

When she was finished she had lipstick on, and a blue mark on her cheek like Leena.

"At least you already have black hair." Trunks said.

"Yeah whatever."

When morning came along they all spotted Zoonama dancing toward the villiage with a red bow tie on.

"Where is my little wife at?"

"Go Gogeta, once you leave for his hide out we will follow." Vegetto said.

"Fine, but you all owe me."

They all nodded as she walked onto the balcony.

"Oh Zoonama."

He looked up then smiled.

"Hello my beautiful wife."

"Hi, its so good to see you."

"You look different and your voice is different, are you okay?"

"I'm just nervous about us getting married."

"There is nothing to be nervous about, now come here."

She gulped then did as he said.

"Get rid of those flowers and that vail."

"Um...I thought I was supposed to keep it on?"

"No, now do as I say or I will cause an Earthquake."

She nodded as she took off the vail and threw away the flowers.

"Your hair looks different."

"Um...I wanted to try something new just for you."

"Aw, how sweet, now lets go."

He picked Gogeta up in his arms then began to walk into the forest.

When they got to a lake she rose an eyebrow.

"Take a good breath."

"Okay."

She gasped when he went under the water.

When he finally got back to the surface of the air Gogeta began coughing.

He carried her until they reached a cave full of dresses, food, and other things.

"You should slip into something more comfortable my dear."

"No thank you I'm fine."

As he was looking through the clothes she looked through a hole seeing lava.

"If theres lava that means were in a volcano." She whispered.

"I have the perfect dress for you my sweet."

Gogeta turned around then smiled.

"Uh, thank you but I'm fine."

"Whats wrong? Your sweating."

"Um...its just really hot in here."

"Your face...your birthmark is dripping."

Gogeta put a hand againest the birthmark seeing it was dripping.

"Um...I can explain."

"Your not Leena are you?"

"Um...not really."

She gasped as he began to move closer to her.

"I should kill you for lying to me, but I can't to such a cute face."

"What?"

Zoonama lifted Gogeta up in his hands.

"What is your name."

"Gogeta."

"Such a cute name for a cute woman."

Gogeta smiled weakly as he sat her down in front of a buffet.

_"For once in my life I'm not hungry."_ Gogeta thought.

"Dig in Gogeta, this is all for us."

"Um...no thanks I'm not hungry."

Gogeta smirked as she pulled out the special drink.

"Here, this is for our new found love."

"No thanks I'm not thirsty."

Gogeta frowned then smirked when an idea came to mind.

While he was distracted she poured it on the food.

"Here Zoonama eat this."

"Why thank you, are you gonna feed me?"

"Yes."

"How sweet."

Gogeta fed the food to him as he swallowed it.

"That was very yummy."

"Here have some more."

Gogeta grabbed the bowl then shoved it in his mouth.

She kept it there until he fell over the seat.

When he sat up she noticed the drunk look on his face.

"Sorry did I give you too much honey?"

"Well yes, but I liked it, it tasted good."

"Thats good."

"Gogeta! I want more now!"

"But there all gone."

Zoonama began to throw a temper tantrem.

"I want more! If you don't get me more I will cause another Earthquake!"

She gulped as she stepped back a little.

"Gogeta, hows it going?"

She turned around to see Vegetto, Goku, and Doma.

"Bad, I spiked his food and hes going crazy back of-"

She stopped talking as Zoonama stood up behind her.

"Who's in here!"

They all gasped as he looked at them.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Courage of the Twins **_

_**Chapter 6** _

* * *

Zoonama hiccuped as he stepped back.

"I don't know who you people are but I won't let you ruin my time with Gogeta."

"Oh they would never do that, these are my good friends Zoonama, they just wanted to meet you."

Zoonama growled.

"Get out of my face!"

He slapped Gogeta across the face making her hit the wall.

Gogeta groaned as she sat up.

"You alright?"

She looked up to see Vegetto kneeling in front of her.

"Yeah, just hurt my head a little."

"Well, lets show this tub of lard the power of a saiyan."

Gogeta smiled then nodded as she stood up.

Zoonama then prepared to attack Goku but fell over.

"Is he dead?"

"No I think the potion finally took effect."

Gogeta took this chance to change back into her gi.

**A/N The twins know how to do Piccolos clothes beam technique on themselves.**

Doma then stood over Zoonama and cut off his first whisker.

As he was about to cut off his second whisker Zoonama woke up.

He looked at Gogeta with a confused look.

"Gogeta...you look like a child."

"Maybe because I'm 10 years old."

"What! But I loved you! I can't love a child!"

"Looks like this love was never meant to be."

"I will make this volcano erupt!"

He began to move his whisker making nothing happen.

"I get it, he can't really make volcanos erupt or Earthquakes happen, he was just predicting when they would happen." Trunks said.

"So we have been bending over backwards for him even when he can't make that happen?"

"Pretty much." Gogeta said.

Zoonama stopped what he was doing then looked at them all.

"Why aren't you all afraid?"

"We figured out your secret."

"What!"

"Yeah, if you can really make those things happen, make another Earthquake happen."

Zoonama gulped.

"Okay I really can't do those things, I'm sorry though, but you must listen the volcano really will erupt."

"Why should my people listen to you when you have been lying to us?"

"I'm serious, those Earthquakes were minor shakes of the volcano."

"Well we better get out of here because we are in a volcano!" Gogeta said.

They all ran back towards the water then got in swimming towards the other end.

As the lava grew closer to them Goku fired a Kamahameha at it making them all fly towards the end of the lake.

Gogeta groaned as she landed on the ground.

She looked up at the volcano seeing Goku firing a Kamahameha at it.

They all gasped as the volcano was completely destroyed.

"Thank you for helping us." Doma said.

"No problem."

"As a thank you, here is the ball you wanted."

Vegetto grabbed it then smiled.

"Thank you."

As they were talking Vegetto noticed the dragon ball floating out of his hand.

"Is it supposed to do that?"

"No its not."

It landed in the hand of a man who changed his appearence then got in his ship then flew away.

"We gotta go after them!"

They all ran into the ship then took off after the people who stole their dragon ball.

The Z Gang kept after the spaceship as it went inside of a rocky planet that was filled with mazes.

"Its so dark." Vegetto said.

Trunks hit a button making the headlights go on.

They looked through the maze not finding the people who stole their dragon ball.

"Giru can you tell us where the dragon ball is?" Gogeta asked.

"Giru, dragon ball not here."

"Not here? Where did they go?"

As they were thinking they were popped out of their thoughts by a gigantic worm.

"Get us out of here!"

"On it."

Trunks flew backwards as the worm tried eating them.

"What was that thing Trunks?" Goku asked.

"Some type of worm that must live in here."

"Can we tell when it is going to come up from the ground again?"

As they were talking another worm popped out of the ground.

"I'll take that as a no!" Vegetto yelled.

The worm went back into the ground then came out from beside them making them fall through the ground.

Trunks dodged the worm but they all gasped as the ship was stuck upside down.

As Trunks flew forward Goku got up from his seat walking to the door.

"Where are you going Grandpa?"

"If we can't fly away from it we gotta beat it the old fashioned way."

"I'm in."

"Me too." Vegetto agreed.

Goku opened the door then jumped out along with the rest of them.

When they landed in front of it they all blasted it but the worm simply dodged it.

"Anybody have any ideas?" Goku asked.

They all gasped as even more of the worms jumped up from the ground around them.

As they fought the worms with no success Gogeta noticed something.

"Guys! Worms can't move if you grab the end of their tails!"

"How do you know that?" Goku asked.

"Learned it in school."

Goku nodded as he flew into one of the holes the worms were in.

He came back out holding its tail then tied it up in a knot.

"Gogeta is right!"

The rest of them each did it to a worm defeating them all.

"That was easy."

"Hey who are they?" Vegetto asked.

They all looked forward seeing 3 people.

"We are the Para brothers, tell us where your other dragon ball is."

"Your the ones who stole our first ball!" Gogeta said.

"Yes we are, now tell us where the other one you have is or else."

"You all don't look like the fighting type." Goku said.

"We don't fight, we do much better then that."

They all rose an eyebrow as they pulled off their armor.

The Para Brothers started to dance making the twins slap their foreheads.

"The way your going to beat us is to dance?" Gogeta asked.

"Don't fight it kids, just let your dancing spirit free!"

Gogeta looked over at Trunks noticing he was starting to dance.

She then started to dance as well with Goku and Vegetto.

"Why can't we control our bodies?"

"Its the power of dancing."

The twins looked at each other then gulped.

"I always knew dancing was a bad thing."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Courage of the Twins **_

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

Gogeta sighed as they all kept dancing.

Bon Para walked up to Goku then punched him in the stomach.

He then kicked Trunks across the face.

"Grandpa! Trunks!" Vegetto yelled.

"Don't worry boy, you will join them too along with the girl."

Vegetto gulped as Bon Para kicked him across the face sending him into a rock.

Gogeta bit her lip as she saw her brother hit the rock.

She looked forward seeing Bon Para standing in front of her.

"Hey girl why don't you smile?"

"Maybe because your making us dance againest our will and hurting my family."

He smirked as he pinched her cheeks trying to get her to smile.

He then punched her across the face making her hit Vegetto.

"Sorry Vegetto."

"Its fine, we gotta find a way to make that light go out."

"I know."

As they stood back up they started to dance again.

As time went by Bon Para would just hit them making them pant.

Soon enough the Mouma worms stood up then started to approach the Para Brothers.

When they passed by the hero's they all gasped.

"I thought we took care of those guys."

"Since they had a long time to rest they're ready to attack again." Trunks said.

The twins watched as the Mouma worms passed them then started to attack the Para Brothers.

When the light went out the Z Gang smiled because they had control of their bodies again.

The twins looked at each other then smirked as they knocked all the Para brothers out.

They all tied up the Para brothers then searched on their ship for the dragon ball.

"Its not in here!"

"I'll go see if the Para brothers will tell us where it is." Trunks said.

When Trunks got off of the ship the twins continued to search for the ball.

"Can you find it Giru?" Vegetto asked.

"Giru, no."

"I wish the ship could tell us where the dragon ball was." Gogeta said.

"Dragon ball on Planet Luud." The computer said.

"Where is that?"

"Permission to head to Planet Luud?"

"Permission? Should we go to Planet Luud, Vegetto?"

"Permission granted, off to Planet Luud."

"Wait I never said-"

She stopped talking as the ship sent her backwards hitting the wall along with Giru and Vegetto.

"We are in big trouble." Vegetto said.

Gogeta nodded as they made their way to Planet Luud.

When they landed on the planet they walked around.

Vegetto grabbed Giru then looked at the dragon radar seeing that the dragon ball was in the big castle.

"The dragon ball is in there."

"Danger! Giru, Danger!"

"Danger? Nothing is gonna beat us Giru, we're really strong." Vegetto said.

"Don't go! Giru, don't go!"

"Lets go Gogeta."

She nodded as they ditched Giru and flew towards the castle.

When they were in they saw the dragon ball laying on a pillow in front of a statue.

"How do we get it?"

"Um...you go down and grab it and I'll stay here."

Gogeta rolled her eyes as she quickly grabbed the ball then flew back up to Vegetto.

"You! How dare you steal my dragon ball!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy yelled.

"You had your men steal it first! So technically I'm not stealing."

"Lord Luud this child chooses to steal from you."

"Your talking to a statue."

Gogeta gasped as a yellow blast came out of the statues eye turning her into a doll.

Vegetto gasped as he tried grabbing her but was blasted away by many blasters.

He took one last glance at Gogeta before he ran away.

_"Vegetto? Where did you go? Why can't I move?"_

Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy picked her up then held her out to Luud.

"Lord Luud I hope that this child's saiyan power is enough to awaken you."

As he was about to throw her in the ceiling began to shake as Goku, Trunks, and Vegetto crashed through.

Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy dropped Gogeta on the ground making her hit her head.

_"Ouch! Once I can move again I'm totally gonna kill that guy."_

Goku dropped the Para brothers on the ground as they shook with fear.

"You fools have failed me for the last time!"

Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy wrapped his whip around the Para brothers turning them into dolls.

He then tossed them into a gigantic bowl making Luuds power increase.

"How could you do that to your own team mates!" Goku yelled.

"Simple, I combined their power with Lord Luuds, they should be grateful."

"What have you done with my sister?" Vegetto asked.

Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy smirked as he looked at Gogeta.

Goku, Trunks, and Vegetto followed his gaze seeing the Gogeta doll on the ground.

"Gogeta! Turn her back right now!" Goku yelled.

"I don't think so, if anything her power will be combined with Luuds."

"Turn my granddaughter back NOW!"

"I don't think so, saiyan."

Goku's eyes widened.

_"Whats going on? I can't see anything except the ceiling!"_

"Don't worry Gogeta, I'm right here." Vegetto said.

He bent down then picked her up in his arms.

_"Thank you so much Vegetto."_

Vegetto smiled then gasped as he was hit on the base of his neck.

He fell over unconcious dropping Gogeta in the process.

_"Vegetto? What happened?"_

Dolltaki smirked as he picked up Gogeta then walked away.

He walked into his room opening a secret door leading to a bunch of dolls.

_"You have got to be kidding me."_

Dolltaki set her down on a tiny bed then smiled.

"Don't worry Gogeta, I will take care of you."

_"No thank you freak."_

"We should change your hair and outfit of course."

_"No way! Touch me and die!"_

As Dolltaki was about to fix her hair he was called by one of his servents.

"Sir, the 3 boys who arrived are beating the Cardinal."

"Fine, tell everyone to gather around Lord Luud."

He nodded as he left.

Dolltaki held Gogeta in his hands then smiled.

"Soon enough Lord Luud will be woken up and everyone will suffer!"

He walked out onto the balcony then shot everyone with a remote turning them into dolls before putting them in the gigantic bowl.

When he looked to see the amount of his power that rose he was disappointed to see it was only a little.

"Those peasents weren't even enough to raise his power even a little!"

He smirked as Goku, Vegetto, and Trunks appeared.

"I see you all defeated the Cardinal."

"Give me my granddaughter!"

"You mean her?"

Dolltaki held up Gogeta making Goku and Vegetto growl.

"Give me my sister!"

"I don't think so."

Dolltaki pushed a button making the statue of Luud begin to crumble.

"Whats going on?" Vegetto asked.

"I have awoken Lord Luud and he will kill you all!"

The 3 saiyans gulped as they stepped back.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Courage of the Twins**_

_** Chapter 8 **_

* * *

Once Luud was awoken Dolltaki took that opportunity to run away.

He went back into his doll room then sat Gogeta in a seat.

"Now, lets see which dress is right for you."

_"Dress? No way your taking my clothes off crazy!"_

Dolltaki pulled out a pink, frilly dress.

"Do you like this?"

_"No thanks I rather stick to what I'm wearing now."_

"I think I need to change your hair, its just so crazy."

Dolltaki picked her up then began to brush her hair.

When he finished he put her hair in two braids.

"There thats better."

_"No its not! I like my hair the way it was!"_

As he tried to change her clothes a voice came over a speaker.

"Dolltaki report to my chambers now!"

"Of course."

He picked Gogeta up then put her in his pocket as he walked to a room with TV's.

A picture of a man with blue skin and orange hair showed up on one of the screens.

"Why did you awaken Lord Luud before he was at full power?"

"The 3 down there were going to destroy Luud before I got a chance to awaken him."

"You must power him up fully! Use that saiyan in your pocket."

Dolltaki gasped then held Gogeta.

"I can't! Gogeta is my friend!"

"Then you can be combined with Luud, with your friend."

Dr. Myuu blasted Dolltaki before making the both of them get blown into the gigantic bowl.

"GOGETA!" Goku yelled.

When they both were inside of Luud, Gogeta was shocked to see so many people.

She looked beside her then growled as she grabbed Dolltaki's throat then shook him.

"Your gonna pay! Don't you ever treat me like a doll!"

"Your not my little Gogeta!"

"Of course I'm not! I'm not yours at all!"

"Your mean! You've changed!"

Gogeta rolled her eyes as everyone wondered where they were.

"Your gonna get whats coming to you."

"No don't!"

She fired a ki blast at Dolltaki making it bounce off the walls.

"You see what happens when you don't listen to your elders! You ignorant child!"

He screamed as the blast hit him in the face.

"Its Dolltaki!"

Everyone began to surround him.

"If you kill me you won't know the way out of here!"

"So you do know the way out of here, well then spit it out."

"I-I don't know."

"Answer her."

They all began to surround Dolltaki making him squirm.

"Now, now, all of you calm down, we all need to think of a way to get out of here."

They all watched as Dolltaki refused to talk.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you."

"Don't worry, we have ways of making you talk, Para Para brothers your on!"

Gogeta chuckled as the Para Brothers made Dolltaki dance like a fool.

"Tell us where we have to aim!" Bon Para said.

He pointed to the ceiling.

"Right there where the red cell is."

Dolltaki gasped as he revealed how to get out.

"Thats it, huh."

"Yes, if you destroy the cell then we all can get out."

"Perfect."

She gasped as she saw Luud holding Goku in his hand, crushing him.

"Grandpa!"

She turned around then blasted the cell causing Luud to let him go.

"At least were getting some where."

"Wait! One single energy blast won't work, you most blast it from the inside and out."

"You wish to tell me this now!"

Gogeta growled as she tried yelling for Trunks, Vegetto, or Goku but they couldn't hear her.

"There is no way for us to talk to them! We all will be trapped in here forever!"

"You know, we can use telepathy."

Gogeta growled then grabbed Bon Para's shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me this before!"

"Well...because your kinda scary."

"I get it from my gramps back on my planet."

Gogeta crossed her arms as the Para brothers told Goku what to do.

"Ready! Get down!"

Gogeta yelled as she blasted the cell.

"Did it work?" She asked.

"No, Goku hit it too late."

"We need to figure out a way to make sure we hit the blast at the same time."

"Goku came up with an idea, you have to say pepper pot, pickle pot, purple pot." Bon Para said.

"Fine by me."

"Pepper pot, pickle pot, purple pot!"

When she blasted the cell it ended up getting blown up causing Luud to explode.

They all cheered as they were sent out of Luud then into their bodies.

Gogeta smiled as she hugged her brother and Goku.

"Good thing your okay." Vegetto said.

"Yeah but I don't ever want to be put in the same place with those guys again."

Goku chuckled.

"Wait, have you guys seen Dolltaki?" Gogeta asked.

"Sure haven't." Trunks said.

"Look!"

They all looked to the sky seeing Dolltaki flying away.

"I swear if I ever meet up with him again I will kill him."

"But you looked cute as a doll."

Gogeta growled then smacked Vegetto on the back of the head.

"Ouch! No need to abuse me."

"Lets just look for the next dragon ball kids." Goku said.

Gogeta nodded as they all got back on the ship.

Vegetto and Gogeta were mind training as Trunks and Goku talked.

"I think we should swing by Earth and drop off the twins."

"Why do you say that Trunks?"

"Well they both could get seriously hurt."

"We will be fine Trunks." Vegetto said.

"Guys, I thought you were mind training."

"Even though we were mind training doesn't mean we couldn't hear you."

"Oh, well this mission is too dangerous for the both of you."

"Its because were kids isn't it?" Gogeta said.

When Trunks and Goku didn't respond Gogeta sighed.

"I thought so and by the way we can take care of ourselves."

Gogeta and Vegetto walked off leaving Trunks to feel guilty.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Courage of the Twins**_

_** Chapter 9 **_

* * *

After the little arguement on the ship they all arrived at the planet Rudeeze.

They all put on a pair of sunglasses then walked off of the ship.

"Wow, its really hot." Gogeta said.

"I feel like I'm in an oven." Goku said.

"Lets get back in the ship."

They all nodded then followed Trunks in the ship.

When they all were in they noticed that the ship was falling sideways.

As they looked out of the ship they saw a bug looking creatures coming up from the sand.

The twins gasped as the bug shot sand at them.

They dug their way out of the sand then watched Goku and Trunks fight the bug.

They held onto each other as the bug wrapped around the ship crushing the cooling system.

Goku blasted the bug making it go back into the sand followed by another blast sent by Trunks.

A couple minutes passed by and Goku was standing on top of the ship with his shirt off.

"Wherever that bug is he is gonna have to face me if he tries that again."

"Goku I know you want to fight the bug again but we really need to find some water."

"We picked the wrong planet for that."

Gogeta and Vegetto sighed as they watched Trunks iron the ship trying to make the mark go away that the bug caused.

"Trunks what can we do?" Gogeta asked.

"Why don't you two go in the ship and play."

"Play? Do you know who your talking to?"

"Yes I do, now just stay in the ship so you two can't get hurt."

The twins growled as they walked back into the ship.

Vegetto grabbed two canteens then filled them with water.

He held one out to Gogeta making her look at him confused.

"Take it, your gonna need it."

"Why?"

"We're gonna show them we can do stuff without them."

Gogeta smiled then nodded as she grabbed it.

"Gogeta, Vegetto, where are you two going?" Giru asked.

"We're looking for the dragon ball, you better not tell grandpa or Trunks." Gogeta said.

The twins walked off of the ship flying away looking for the dragon ball.

After some time they both started to walk since the heat increased when they were in the air.

Vegetto sighed as he wiped his forehead.

"You alright?"

"Yeah...just a little hot."

"Drink some of your water."

He nodded as he opened his canteen then took a gigantic gulp.

Once they both were out of water Vegetto collapsed onto the ground.

Gogeta walked over to him then tried to pull him up but he wouldn't.

"Vegetto you gotta get up."

When she didn't get a response she began to worry.

"Vegetto? You okay?"

She gulped as she wiped her forehead.

Gogeta sighed as she managed to pick him up then started to walk again.

As she kept walking she began to grow weaker and even more tired.

She fell onto her knees dropping Vegetto on the ground then laying face first in the sand.

As she was laying on the ground the sand beneathe them began to bring them closer.

She opened her eyes then gasped as one of the bug creatures was trying to eat them.

She grabbed onto Vegetto then jumped out of the way before it could hit her.

Gogeta laid her brother down on the ground as the bug shot sand at her.

She struggled to get to the surface then smiled.

"I didn't know I was at the beach, I wonder where the ocean is."

The bug hit Gogeta making her fly into the air then land on the sand beside her brother.

The last thing she saw before she blacked out was something flying towards them.

When she woke up she saw Giru giving water to Vegetto.

They both looked over at her then handed her some water.

"Whats going on?"

"Giru took out that bug creature all by himself just to save us."

Gogeta looked at Giru then smiled.

"Gogeta, drink."

She nodded as she drank the water from his hands.

"Remind me never to make Giru mad."

Vegetto chuckled.

"Hey! Vegetto! Gogeta!"

"That sounds like grandpa."

They both turned around then smiled seeing Trunks and Goku flying towards them.

When they landed on the ground Gogeta hugged Goku.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry we ran off, we just wanted to prove to you guys we can do whatever you can do."

"Its alright."

Goku looked over at Vegetto who was sitting on the ground avoiding eye contact.

He smiled then walked over to him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, its my fault I put Gogeta in danger, if it wasn't for Giru I would of caused her death."

"We all make mistakes and we always learn from them."

Vegetto smiled.

Goku and Trunks led the twins to an oasis where they filled the ship with water.

"We certainly got ourselves into a big mess." Gogeta said.

"But if it wasn't for you two we would of never found this oasis or the dragon ball."

"But Trunks, Giru did that."

"Yeah but if it wasn't for you two heading out into this part of the desert we would of never found it."

"Thats right!" Giru said.

"And I'm also sorry for saying we should bring you two back to Earth, I just don't want to feel the wrath of Sapphire if your hurt."

The twins chuckled.

"Your forgiven."

"Where are we off to next Trunks?" Vegetto asked.

"Thats up to Giru."

"We head off into space now."

"You heard him, lets go!"

Once they all got on the ship the twins played a game together.

Vegetto crossed his arms over his chest as he kept losing.

"Looks like I win again."

"Whatever, this game is borning anyway."

"No your just a sore loser."

Vegetto growled.

They both looked over at Giru seeing him looking out the window.

Gogeta stood up then walked over to the window seeing a planet.

"Whats that planet?"

"That planet is my home planet."

"Your home planet? We should visit!"

"You would let me visit my planet?"

"Yeah, once I convince Trunks and grandpa then we can go!"

Gogeta ran into the control room telling the boys about it as Vegetto looked at Giru.

"I get a bad feeling that something is gonna happen when we get there."

"My planet is a very good planet, nothing will happen." Giru said.

Vegetto rose an eyebrow then sat down.

When they landed Gogeta smiled when she saw an apple tree.

"Yum! Apples!"

"I want one too!"

Goku and Gogeta climbed up the tree then grabbed an apple.

When they both took a bite they let out a painful scream.

"Whats wrong?" Vegetto asked.

"These apples are as hard as a rock."

Gogeta threw the apple to the ground.

Trunks picked it up then gave it to Giru who ate it making him fully charged.

"Lets see if there is anyone in the city." Vegetto said.

They all nodded as they walked through the deserted city.

"This place is giving me the creeps, are you sure you were born here Giru?" Gogeta asked.

"Yes, all that you see if Giru's home."

"Hey! Anybody home!" Goku yelled.

As he yelled that a siren went off making million little versions of Giru show up.

"T-20-06 is back! He finished his mission!"

"How do they know your production number Giru?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know, I never met them in my life."

"But you said this is your home planet and yet you don't know the locals?" Gogeta asked.

Giru flew off of her shoulder into the air.

"Giru will be back."

And with that he flew off.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Courage of the Twins**_

_** Chapter 10**_

* * *

They all watched Giru fly away before sitting on the ground.

They all waited for a while for Giru to come back but he still didn't.

"I hope Giru comes back soon."

"I don't know, ever since we got here I've gotten a bad feeling." Vegetto said.

"What do you mean?"

"Vegetto has a point, he has been acting strange ever since we got here." Trunks said.

"Trunks! Goku! Gogeta! Vegetto! Up here! Up here!"

"Well its about time."

They all flew up where Giru was.

"If you want food, follow me."

They all landed on the ground as Giru led them where the food would be at.

As they were walking Goku suddenly stopped.

"Whats wrong grandpa?" Vegetto asked.

The twins gasped as shadow figures surrounded them on the walls.

They all got in a defensive crouch as a gigantic one stood in front of them.

"Thank you for bringing these 4 to us T-20-06, you shall be repayed for your duties."

"They called you by your production number, guess you don't know them, huh?" Vegetto said.

"Watch yourselves, these guys have awesome power but their giving off weird energy signals."

Gogeta and Vegetto looked at Goku before turning back to the figures.

"It seems these saiyans are as good as we were told."

The figures then popped out of the wall revealing 4 robots.

"Lets give them all a taste of our power."

The twins covered their eyes as the robots flashed a light blowing them back a little.

When the light was gone the twins were crashed into a building along with Trunks.

"Well, I guess I was right about you all, its been a while since I've seen power like that, you can call me Goku, who are you?"

"You can call us the Sigma Force."

Gogeta gasped when she saw one of the robots holding Giru.

"Let Giru go!"

"Why would we do that? He is a part of the Sigma Force now."

"Giru isn't evil like you 4."

"Thats where your wrong, he has been filming you all since he met you, he has betrayed you."

Gogeta growled then glared at Giru.

"I'm gonna kill Giru."

"Not if I beat you to him." Vegetto said.

Vegetto let out a battle cry as he ran towards the Sigma Force.

The rest of them followed as one of the robots dissolved into little bubbles.

Gogeta rose an eyebrow then watched as the gray bubbles went for Vegetto.

She gasped as it caught him then went straight for her but Trunks pushed her out of the way.

"Trunks! Grandpa! Vegetto!"

"Get the girl."

She gulped as she dodged all the hits that they were sending her.

She was knocked to the ground by an explosion but just simply glared at the Sigma Force.

"Leave her alone." Giru said.

"You can not give us orders."

"But we already have the boys, they are enough for the General."

"Your right, if we need to we will come back for her."

Gogeta gasped as the Sigma Force took off with Trunks, Goku, and Vegetto.

"No!"

She growled then sunk to her knees.

"Giru you were our friend, you let us down, how could you."

Gogeta stood back up then wiped her tears as she spotted some robots.

She followed closely behind them then snuck into the headquarters.

She flew to the ceiling then held onto a pipe watching the robots pass.

_"There are so many of them, I can't even get through this hallway without them spotting me."_ She thought.

Gogeta looked up to the pipe hearing the bolts coming out.

She gasped as she hit the back of a robot.

Before he could see her she hid behind a corner clutching her head.

"Ouch! I will never find the guys at this rate."

She leaned againest the wall then yelped when she fell backwards onto a convayer belt.

When she fell over the edge she landed in a bunch of robot parts.

She smiled when she picked up the parts.

"This is my way of finding the guys."

Once she made herself a robot get-up she followed the robots to some sort of get together.

She saw a man walk towards the microphone with a smirk on his face.

"Approach the stand T-20-06."

Gogeta glared at Giru.

"T-20-06 is being rewarded for bring us 3 dragon balls and 3 of the 4 most powerful saiyans we have ever met."

_"That little...uh! If I get my hands on him I'm gonna vaporize him!"_ Gogeta thought.

"This medal of honor goes to T-20-06!"

Gogeta growled.

"You there."

She gasped as she turned around.

"Yes?"

"Change the gord."

"Me?"

"Yes."

She nodded as she walked with a line full of robots.

After a while she noticed they were walking straight for a wall.

She watched as the first robot went right through the wall.

When it was her turn she hesitated then gulped before walking right into the wall.

"Malfunction! Needs improvement!"

She gulped as the robots dragged her into a room then closed the door.

"Thanks a lot you toaster ovens, now where am I?"

She gasped as the walls began to close in on her.

"Not good!"

Gogeta threw off the top of the robot suit then blasted the door.

She grabbed all the robots then jumped out.

She looked up at one of the screens seeing a picture of herself.

"Whats this?"

_"Gogeta needed! Find her and bring her to General Rilldo! Her power is needed! Vegetto's power not complete without his twin!"_ The TV said.

"I get it, but there is no way their getting me."

Gogeta began to run again then smiled when she saw the labratory.

"There it is!"

She gasped as a rocket blasted her blowing up the rest of the robot costume.

She stood up seeing Natt of the Sigma Force.

"Be smart and surrender now little girl."

"Never!"

Gogeta flew at the robot then tried hitting him but he kept disappearing into the wall.

She growled then blasted a Kamahameha at Natt but he just jumped to the other side of the wall.

"Give up now and this won't be painful."

"I never give up!"

"Fine by me."

He then fired all his rockets at her making her fall to the ground.

She stood back up then smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I do have to admit, that did hurt but you don't have enough power to hurt a saiyan."

"We'll see about that, I know all your moves and attacks."

"How?"

"You can thank the one you call Giru for that, he recorded all of your fights and they are saved in my memory banks."

"Giru, I trusted him when my brother didn't, I stuck up for him."

"Gonna go cry to your mommy?"

Gogeta looked up at Natt and glared.

"I learned a few moves from my mother, my father, and gramps, Giru never saw me use them."

"No matter, I can still beat you."

"And did he ever mention this isn't the limit to my power?"

"What?"

Gogeta smirked as she fazed out then kicked Natt on the head making him fall to the ground.

When he stood up she smirked before performing Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist on him.

She then put a ki blast on his chest then blasted a hole right through him.

"Thats why you never make a saiyan mad."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Courage of the Twins **_

_**Chapter 11 **_

* * *

Once Gogeta finished off Natt she ran towards the labratory.

She broke down the door then smirked at the Sigma Force's shocked looks.

"Shocked to see me?"

"How did you defeat Natt?" Nezi asked.

"Giru might of recorded some of our fights, but I know more then just one battle technique."

"Gogeta! Behind you!" Goku yelled.

She turned around then was punched in the stomach by Bizu making her cough up some spit.

"Pitiful saiyan monkey."

Gogeta clutched her stomach then glared at Bizu.

"Y-You'll pay for that."

Bizu chuckled before punching her across the face.

"Gogeta!"

Goku let out a battle cry as he powered up making the machine holding him blow up.

Gogeta sat up then smiled seeing the guys free.

Vegetto ran over to her then helped her up.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just angry that Giru let us down."

"I knew he wasn't good from the start, but lets worry about right now.

Gogeta nodded as they faced the Sigma Force.

"You should be proud little girl, never before has one of the Sigma Force members ever been defeated." Nezi said.

"Well your all about to be defeated soon enough." Gogeta said.

"Vegetto, Gogeta, I want you both to try and find the dragon balls."

"But grandpa we can help."

"I know that, but we need those dragon balls."

They nodded as they flew off.

The twins flew towards the ship then walked in.

"This place is trashed."

"I know, my guess is that they searched for the dragon balls." Vegetto said.

Gogeta nodded as they began to search for the dragon balls.

When they finally finished searching through everything they knew that the dragon balls weren't there.

"That stupid robot took them!" Gogeta said.

"I know."

"Did you two find them?"

They looked to the door seeing Trunks standing there.

"No, Giru took them."

"When I get my hands on him I'm gonna kill him!"

"Listen, I want you both to stay here." Trunks said.

"Why?"

"You both could get in the way."

"Us in the way your-"

Vegetto stopped talking as he sensed a big powerlevel heading their way.

"Oh, I get it, good luck Trunks."

"But Trunks that powerlevel is even bigger then yours! How can you take this guy?" Gogeta asked.

"I'm gonna have to try, and I don't want either of you getting hurt."

They both nodded.

Gogeta looked into the sky then smiled when she saw Goku.

"Its grandpa!"

Goku landed in front of Trunks.

"We gotta move, a big powerlevel is on its way here."

"Grandpa the robots took the dragon balls, they aren't in the ship." Vegetto said.

"I figured that much already."

Gogeta sighed as the trees began to sway.

"Its here." Trunks said.

The twins gulped as smoke surrounded around them.

"I must say I'm impressed, a mere child defeating my Sigma Force, if I didn't watch it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe it."

"Your gonna be next you metal head!" Gogeta yelled.

"Gogeta, calm down let grandpa handle this." Goku said.

"But his power, its massive."

"I know, its even bigger then Majin Buu's."

"But mom said that it took all the people of Earths energy to defeat Buu." Gogeta said.

"I know, I'm even more excited then ever."

"Maybe we should be taking this a little more seriously." Trunks said.

Gogeta looked at the man then gasped.

"I remember you! Your General Rilldo, you gave Giru a medal for betraying us!"

"I see my reputation proceeds me."

"Your a monster who sends robots out to do your dirty work."

"You could say I'm a monster, but I say I'm a more of a creator of life."

Gogeta growled then ran towards Rilldo giving him a punch in the face then a kick to the jaw.

"Woah, I knew she was strong, but not this strong." Trunks said.

"Thats why you never underestimate people just because of their gender." Vegetto said.

"You better give us our dragon balls right now or my grandpa will take over."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Gogeta gasped as he stood back up making her back up a little.

He cracked his neck then smirked at Gogeta.

"You see the dragon balls don't belong to me, they are in the hands of Dr. Myuu, they are his way to control the galaxy."

"The galaxy? Why would he do that?" Goku asked.

Rilldo smirked as he blasted something at Gogeta.

Trunks pushed her out of the way turning himself into metal.

Gogeta gasped as she ran over to him as he disappeared.

"Trunks, no." Gogeta said.

"You beast, you'll pay for that."

"Vegetto! No!" Goku yelled.

Vegetto flew towards Rilldo then punched his cheek.

He gasped as he didn't even faze him a bit.

"Poor child, you don't know when to quit."

Rilldo punched Vegetto knocking him to the ground.

"Your friend has been transported to Dr. Myuu's lab, he should feel honored to be one of his test subjects."

"Honored? Why is that?"

"He will get the chance to be disected by Dr. Myuu."

Gogeta gulped.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Vegetto powered up then flew towards the building holding Trunks.

"Gogeta you follow your brother."

"But Grandpa..."

"No buts now go."

She nodded as she flew after Vegetto.

When the twins got to the tower Gogeta blasted the roof so they could get in.

As the twins got into the building they saw a bunch of robots heading their way.

"Isn't this sweet, a welcoming committee." Gogeta said.

"Lets show them a saiyans power."

She nodded as they both took out all the robots.

When they were done they ran towards the labratory seeing Trunks being sent away.

"No! Trunks!" Gogeta yelled.

She fell to her knees letting a tear fall.

"Its alright, we will get him back."

"This wouldn't of happened to him if he didn't jump in the way of that blast for me."

"Giru, Gogeta sad."

Gogeta glared at Giru.

"Look who it is, the trash can."

"You betrayed all of us Giru, we gave you our trust." Vegetto said.

"Danger! Vegetto mad!"

"Oh yeah its danger!"

As Vegetto walked toward Giru the room began to move.

"Vegetto whats going on?"

"I don't know."

They both held onto each other as the room closed in on them.

When they opened their eyes they were outside of the tower.

"Your kidding me."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Courage of the Twins **_

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

Gogeta and Vegetto blasted their way back into the tower.

"When I get my hands on Giru I'm gonna kill him."

"Calm down Gogeta, fighting when your mad makes you fight funny."

She nodded as they walked through a door revealing Giru.

"There you are!"

Gogeta raced towards Giru but then the room began to move again.

"Oh come on!" Vegetto yelled.

The twins tried to get to Giru but the room made them appear outside again.

"I hate that thing, its like its alive or something."

The twins walked through the tower not finding any sign of Trunks or Giru.

When they opened one door a bunch of robots were on the other side.

"Even more robots, I swear when we get home I'm not messing with any electronics for a while."

"Me too."

When they finished taking out each robot they walked toward the elevator.

As they got in a bunch of robots got in with them.

When the elevator stopped all the robots fell out destroyed.

Gogeta turned her head in the direction of Giru then growled.

"Ever since we found you on that planet you have only been a pest!"

Vegetto watched his sister as she yelled at Giru from a distance.

They both gasped as the alarm went off again.

He looked at his sister watching her get pushed through the wall.

He ran over to the controls then blew it all up making the alarm go off and the wall stop taking Gogeta.

"Thanks Vegetto."

"No problem."

As Gogeta approached Giru he pressed his back up againest the wall.

When she was about to grab him he went through the wall.

"Your kidding me! Fine! I will use a Kamahameha blast."

As she was taking a few steps back the door opened revealing Giru and a bunch of other robots.

They all revealed different blasters pointing at the twins.

"Giru you picked the wrong day to mess with me!"

"Come on Gogeta lets blast them all."

She nodded as they both cupped their hands.

"Ka...ma...ha...me..."

_"Back up removal system activated."_ The computer said.

The twins gasped as their blast disappeared.

"I thought you destroyed that thing!"

"I thought I did too!"

They both growled as they were pulled through the wall.

When they arrived outside they both sighed.

"This is terrible, I wish we were home training with Gramps." Vegetto said.

"No we can't give up!"

Vegetto looked at his sister.

They both looked up when they heard a noise.

"Its the dragon ball!"

Vegetto picked it up then smiled.

"We have a dragon ball! But how did it get out here?" Gogeta asked.

"I guess when we were sucked through the wall so was it."

"We gotta tell grandpa."

He nodded his head.

They both took off into the air following Goku's energy.

When they saw him he was in his super saiyan form.

"Grandpa! We have one of the dragon balls but Dr. Myuu has taken Trunks hostage!"

Goku growled as he clenched his fist.

"Stay where you are!"

The twins gasped as the building below them exploded as Rilldo popped out.

He looked at the twins before charging for them with Goku following behind.

The twins gasped as Rilldo shot the ground making it chase Goku.

"Give me the dragon ball!"

Vegetto tossed the ball to Gogeta then punched Rilldo.

He smirked at him then grabbed Vegetto's hair before blasting him turning him into metal.

"VEGETTO! NO!" Gogeta yelled.

She looked over at Goku noticing he was in metal too.

"Hand over the dragon ball and I might not do the same to you."

Gogeta growled then put the dragon ball in her pocket.

"You gotta fight me for it."

"Fine."

Rilldo placed Goku and Vegetto on the ground then raced towards Gogeta.

As he tried blasting her she dodged every single blast.

"Your quick, I'll give you that."

"And your strong."

Gogeta cupped her hands then fired a Galick Gun at Rilldo.

He blocked her attack giving her enough time to punch him in the stomach with her full power.

He bent over in pain then smirked.

"I know your holding back even more of your strength."

"So? Your point."

"Show me your true power, saiyan."

"Fine, but you asked for it."

Gogeta began to growl as she let out a battle cry making her hair turn blonde and her eyes teal.

"This is only half of my power, I don't want to waste it all on you."

"Thats the overcockiness of a saiyan that I know."

She growled before hitting Rilldo in the face then grabbing his foot throwing him into a building.

She cupped her hands then smirked.

"Ka...ma...ha...me...HA!"

She sent the blast right for him hitting him dead on.

When he stood back up he growled at Gogetas smirking face.

"That all you got, old man?"

"Not even close."

He appeared behind Gogeta then punched her in the face sending her to the ground while punching her in the stomach.

As he was about to kick her she grabbed his foot then twisted it the wrong way making him scream.

She stood up then elbowed him in the back before creating a ki ball and placing it on his chest.

He looked at Gogeta with worry on his face as she smirked.

"Boom."

With that she blasted the ki ball making him fly miles away.

She sighed then raced over to where Vegetto and Goku were laid watching them disappear.

"No!"

"Aw, too bad."

She turned around then glared at Rilldo.

"Bring them back! Bring them all back or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else you will die!"

"You can't defeat me monkey, I have been letting you feel as if you have been winning."

Gogeta gulped.

"I can still try."

Rilldo smirked before attacking her with all of his power.

As she laid on the ground with her hair back to normal Rilldo smirked at her.

"Time to join your friends."

She closed her eyes as Rilldo blasted her with his blast turning her into metal.

But one thing he forgot was that the dragon ball was still in her pocket.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Courage of the Twins**_

_** Chapter 13 **_

* * *

When Gogeta was reawoken she saw Giru standing above her.

She looked beside her seeing Goku and Vegetto stretching their bodies.

"Whats going on?"

"Giru got us out of that metal stuff."

Gogeta looked at Giru then glared at him.

"I still don't forgive you."

"I understand." Giru said.

Vegetto looked around then gasped when he saw a robot holding Trunks.

Goku and Gogeta looked towards the robot then growled.

"Give us back Trunks."

Dr. Myuu smirked as he was handed Trunks.

The twins made a move to get Trunks but Dr. Myuu held him out in front of himself.

"Make any closer moves and your saiyan friend dies!"

The twins stopped their movements then growled.

"You there, tell Rilldo to come here now."

"Yes sir."

As the robot went over to the machine to contact Rilldo, Giru got in his way.

"Move."

"No."

As Dr. Myuu was distracted Vegetto jumped toward him then grabbed Trunks.

"Get him back!"

The robots ran toward Vegetto so he threw Trunks to Gogeta.

She caught him then blasted a robot with her eye beams that she learned from Piccolo.

She threw him back over to Vegetto but a robot caught him.

The twins growled then raced toward the robot.

The robot threw him to another one but didn't catch him.

"No!"

Trunks fell onto the ground shattering into a million pieces.

"Vegeta and Bulma are gonna kill me." Goku said.

"Who cares about that! Because of Dr. Myuu, Trunks is dead!"

"Calm down Gogeta, we can always wish him back."

"No we can't grandpa, Trunks told us once he died when you guys were fighting Buu." Vegetto said.

Goku frowned as he looked to the ground.

Gogeta fell to the ground then sniffled as tears fell down her face.

"Gogeta! Its okay, I'm fine!"

"Is Trunks talking to us from the dead?" Vegetto asked.

"No, look up."

They all looked up then smiled as Trunks walked down the steps.

"How are you alive?" Gogeta asked.

"Giru made a fake version of me after he got that metal stuff of of me."

"Your a pretty smart robot." Gogeta said.

"Kill them!" Dr. Myuu yelled.

As robots began to run towards them the 4 of them took each robot out.

When they were distracted Dr. Myuu began to run up the stairs.

Trunks flew up then cut him off followed by Goku, the twins, and Giru.

"I know your hiding something behind this door, so why don't you tell us what it is."

Dr. Myuu gasped as Trunks pushed the button to open the door.

The 4 of them walked into the room seeing a tank with someone inside.

"What is that thing?" Gogeta asked.

"Don't touch Baby!"

"Baby? Some name."

"I sent his life system towards the plumbing system." Trunks said.

Dr. Myuu gasped as he ran towards Baby then tried to fix him.

After some time when he still didn't find a way to fix him he sobbed.

"Good thing that thing isn't alive." Vegetto said.

They all nodded then gasped as Baby's eyes opened.

He began to yell making a green light surround him.

"Whats going on!"

"Baby is transforming while his powerlevel keeps increasing!" Gogeta said.

Baby let out a battle cry as the glass exploded sending the 4 saiyans into the wall.

When their sight finally came back to them they saw Baby raising his powerlevel.

He looked at each of them before flying into the air.

When Goku nodded his head the four of them each blasted Baby turning him into goo.

"That was easier then I thought." Gogeta said.

Dr. Myuu pushed a button making a ship appear before getting in and blasting off.

"Why does every single bad guy we face always get in their ship and fly away!" Vegetto yelled.

"How about we all head back to the ship."

The twins nodded as they flew back to the ship then got in before blasting off.

When they were flying in space Giru picked up a dragon ball nearby.

"It says here that the dragon ball is on that ship." Goku said.

The twins looked out the window seeing a broken down ship near the sun.

"How do we get there?"

"With these."

Goku, and the twins turned around seeing Trunks holding up 4 sets of spacesuits and 3 space scooters.

Once they all were in the suits and on the scooters then headed out onto the ship.

When they landed on the ship they took off their helmets then walked into a room where the dragon ball was.

Vegetto ran forward then grabbed it.

"Thats strange."

"What do you mean Trunks?" Goku asked.

"Its just, getting a dragon ball hasn't been so easy before."

"Quit being so paranoid." Gogeta said.

As they were talking they felt the ship shake.

"Someone is still on the ship."

"How do you know Gogeta?"

"I just can tell, I'm gonna go look for them."

"I'm coming with you."

"You two be careful!" Trunks yelled.

The twins nodded then ran off.

As they were walking they stumbled on a robot.

They gasped as it blasted rockets at them.

When the smoke cleared Trunks and Goku caught every single one.

Gogeta stepped forward then blasted it making it turn into scrap.

"We better get going."

They nodded as they stumbled into a room that had a little boy in it.

Trunks picked him up as they raced back to their scooters then got on.

As they tried to get back to the ship the pull from the sun was pulling them in.

They all jumped off the scooters then tried to fly but it wasn't working either.

"All of you grab onto me."

They did as Goku said as he used his Kamahameha to send them back to the ship.

When they got there they put an oxygen mask over the boys mouth.

"Will he survive?" Gogeta asked.

"I don't know, Giru send out a distress call."

Giru nodded as he sent it out.

After a couple of minutes they got a response.

_"Planet Pital here, sending quardanents now."_

"Thats great!" Gogeta said.

Unknown to them someone would be waiting for them on the planet.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Courage of the Twins**_

_** Chapter 14 **_

* * *

When they got to planet Pital the nurses took the boy into the E.R.

The twins, Trunks, and Goku sat in some seats as they waited for the news about the boy.

As hours went by Gogeta was worried sick about the boy they found.

She looked up when she saw someone standing in front of her.

"Are you 4 the ones who brought the little boy in?"

"Yes, how is he?"

"His condition is fine now but if you got him any later he would of died."

"Thats great." Vegetto said.

"Thats wonderful, eh Goku?"

When Trunks turned around he didn't see Goku at all.

"Where did grandpa go?"

The 3 saiyans looked under the seat seeing Goku hiding.

"Whats wrong grandpa?" Gogeta asked.

"Look, doctors give shots so I avoid doctors, I hate shots."

The twins sat up then began to laugh at Goku.

"Our super saiyan grandpa is afraid of shots, of all things."

"You won't be laughing when you get one." Goku said.

When the twins finally convinced Goku to come out of the hiding spot he was in they just sat and waited.

As they were sitting they heard an explosion go off.

"Whats going on?" Trunks asked.

"The Intensive Care room exploded!" A doctor said.

"Thats where the boy is!"

The 4 saiyans ran towards the room seeing some doctors trying to put out the fire.

"Are there still people inside?" Gogeta asked.

"Yes, a little boy and a nurse."

"Can't you go in and get them?"

"We can't get through the fire is too big."

The twins covered their mouths as a bunch of smoke headed their way.

"How should we get them grandpa? Grandpa?"

The saiyans looked around not seeing Goku.

"Hey! Up here!"

They all looked up then smiled as Goku had the boy and the nurse.

When he set them down the doctors took both of them to another room to check on their vitals.

"Good job grandpa!" Gogeta said.

They all turned around to look at Goku but noticed he wasn't there.

"Where is he?"

The twins shrugged their shoulders.

As they were looking for him they spotted him outside hiding in a tree.

"Grandpa! Get down from there!"

"No! I am not going back in there!"

"But they have food!"

"I don't care! Hospital food is disgusting!"

Gogeta sighed then looked at Vegetto and Trunks.

"Looks like we have to get him down."

They nodded.

The twins flew up to where Goku was then began to tickle him making him lose his grip on the tree.

Vegetto caught him then held his arms as Gogeta grabbed his legs.

"I'm not eating hospital food!"

"Then what will you eat?" Trunks asked.

"I saw a pond earlier, they must have fish in there."

"Fine, we'll get the fish and you two go explore or something."

The twins nodded as they let Goku go then walked off.

As they were in the woods Gogeta smirked.

"Hey Vegetto, wanna spar?"

"Sure."

They both got in their fighting stances and were about to launch when the boy they saved stopped them.

"Are you two about to fight?"

"Well yeah, what are you doing out of bed?" Vegetto asked.

"I know this sounds weird but I'm terrified of shots."

"That sounds like someone we know."

"Where are your two other friends?"

"Our grandpa and Trunks are fishing." Gogeta said.

"They said we could spar, a spar that I would win."

Gogeta growled then turned around tackling Vegetto.

"No I would win!"

"I would!"

The twins kept fighting over who would win when Goku and Trunks interrupted them.

"Hey guys what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Vegetto just said he would win in a spar againest me but clearly I would."

Vegetto rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing out here? The doctor was looking for you, you better do as he says." Goku said.

"Your one to talk grandpa." Gogeta said.

"Oh! There you are, you better get back into bed, your still injured." The doctor said.

"But I feel fine sir, honestly."

"Now you see here young man you need bed rest your accident was more worse then we thought."

Gogeta rose an eyebrow as the boy growled.

She watched as the doctor walked away with the little boy.

"That boy seems very strange."

"Why do you say that Gogeta?"

"Well, when Vegetto and I were arguing, I swear I saw something gray come out of his robe."

"Something gray? I wonder what that could be."

"Lets forget about it and just relax." Trunks said.

Gogeta nodded as they laid down on a hill.

As they were resting Gogeta felt a familiar powerlevel then looked to the others.

They all nodded their heads as they felt it too.

"I guess that gray thing was Baby you were talking about Gogeta." Goku said.

"But I thought we killed him."

"He must be able to regenerate just like Buu can do even if there is a little piece of him left."

"Are we gonna confront him?"

"No, we know he wants us so we are gonna act as if we don't know about him."

They all nodded as they watched the doctor walk toward them.

"Hello, I wanted to ask if any of you are hungry."

"Now that you mention it, I am." Vegetto said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well, follow me."

When they got to the cafeteria the twins gasped as they watched Goku eat.

"And we thought we were bad."

"Trunks, you like technology correct?"

"Yes I do."

"Would you like a tour of our fine facility?"

"Sure! That would be great."

"Would any of you like to come also?"

"I'm good, I'm still eating." Goku said.

"I agree with Grandpa."

The doctor nodded as he walked out of the room with Trunks.

When the twins and Goku finished eating they looked toward the way Baby left with Trunks.

"Are we gonna go?"

"You know it."

The twins smirked as they ran off toward the lab where Trunks was.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Courage of the Twins**_

_** Chapter 15 **_

**_"Hello"_-** Baby talking in a persons body

* * *

When the twins and Goku got to the lab they saw the doctor choking Trunks.

Goku let out a ki blast knocking Baby onto the ground.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Each of us know how to sense energy and we sensed you when you attacked the doctor." Vegetto said.

"Next time don't hide in a doctor, I'm already on guard around them."

Baby growled.

"This time we will make sure every single cell in you is destroyed." Gogeta said.

"Once I kill you 4 I will take your dragon balls for my own."

"Its 4 againest one, your out numbered."

"Thats what you think saiyan."

Gogeta gasped as Baby ran towards her.

Goku blasted him knocking him to the ground as he crawled away.

"No more body snatching Baby!"

Trunks fazed in front of Baby then blasted him knocking him in front of the twins.

They smirked then both kicked him knocking him around like a rubber ball.

The 4 surrounded Baby then prepared ki blasts in their hands.

"You can't continue what your doing Baby, on that ship you didn't spare anyone, not even the children!" Goku said.

Baby growled then started to yell making a pink glow surround his body knocking each saiyan into the wall.

Gogeta sat up then rubbed her head.

They all looked over at Trunks when Baby launched himself into his cut getting into his bloodstream.

"Trunks!" The twins yelled.

Trunks smirked then began to laugh.

_**"I have never felt any power like this before, this is the saiyan power I needed."**_

"Get out of him right now!"

Trunks smirked before blasting the 3 saiyans.

Vegetto sat up seeing Trunks smirking at Goku.

"Thats it! If you won't get out willingly I guess I will blast you out!"

"Grandpa wait! If you blast him you will kill Trunks!" Gogeta yelled.

"I will try to blast him in a way he doesn't die."

Trunks blasted Goku knocking him to the ground then appearing over him.

He prepared a blast right over Goku then smirked.

**_"Not even you can survive a blast like this from point blank range."_**

"Trunks no!" Vegetto yelled.

As he was about to fire the blast at Goku he turned the other way making it hit the ceiling.

**_"What? I have full control of this body what happened?"_**

Gogeta helped Goku up as Trunks talked to Baby through his mind.

"Get out of my body right now!"

The twins covered their eyes as Trunks turned super saiyan trying to get Baby out.

Goku moved them out of the way as Trunks power made things explode.

As the dust went away the twins saw Baby out of Trunks body.

"Good job Trunks!" Vegetto said.

"Now lets finish the job." Goku said.

Baby gasped then used his Flash Eye technique to blind them making his get away.

"Baby is getting away!" Giru said.

"No! We have to finish him now!" Goku said.

The 4 of them flew out of the hospital searching the ground for Baby and sensing energies not finding him.

After a while they all got back on their ship then blasted off.

"I wonder who's body he is gonna steal next." Vegetto said.

"Probably another saiyan."

"Why do you say that Gogeta?"

"Well if you recall he seemed really interested in the saiyans for some reason."

"I doubt he knows where the rest of the saiyans are though."

"Hopefully." Gogeta whispered.

After a couple of weeks later the Z Gang finally finished gathering all the black star dragon balls.

As they were entering the Earths atmosphere Gogeta gulped.

Vegetto sensed her fear through their twin bond then looked at her.

"Whats wrong sis?"

"I'm scared of what mom might do when she sees us."

Both twins shivered from their last punishment.

"Thats why I never mess with Sapphire, she definitly has our dads personality." Trunks said.

When they landed on the lookout Gogeta grabbed the bag holding the dragon balls then got off of the ship.

"Hey Dende, Mr. Popo, long time no see." Goku said.

"Hello Goku, do you have the dragon balls?"

"Yeah, here you go Dende." Gogeta said.

She handed the dragon balls to Dende who put them in Mr. Popo's hands.

"Thank you all for getting the balls."

"No problem Dende, the twins were a big help."

"Really? But they are only children."

"Whats that supposed to mean!" They both yelled.

Dende jumped back a little.

"Nothing, its just you two tend to do things uncalled for in battles."

"Such as?"

"Jump in and fight making someone have to save you two."

They both blushed as everyone laughed.

"Who cares, can we go home now? Our mom is gonna kill us if we are back really late." Vegetto said.

"Sure, wanna come Trunks?" Goku asked.

"No, I have to drop the ship off at my house then I'll see you guys."

They nodded as they waved to Giru and Trunks.

Gogeta and Vegetto smiled as they got closer and closer to their home.

"I sense mom in your house grandpa." Gogeta said.

"Well lets go surprise her shall we."

The twins nodded.

The 3 saiyans landed on the ground then walked inside of the house.

Gogeta walked into the kitchen with Vegetto as they saw their mother sitting in a seat with her eyes closed and arms crossed.

They looked at each other then gulped before approaching her.

"Hey mom, were back."

When she didn't move at all they both took a seat at the table beside Goku.

He smiled as he tried to eat something but ChiChi hit his hand with the latel.

"Ouch! That hurt ChiChi, are you still mad I'm a kid?"

She turned around then walked back to the table continuing to make food.

The twins sighed as they looked at all the food on the table.

"I wonder why grandma is making all this food." Vegetto said.

"Maybe its to celebrate our return."

"Well then why didn't she let grandpa eat anything?"

Gogeta bit her lip as she tried to think of an answer.

"I'm dying of hunger here, can I eat something ChiChi?" Goku asked.

She turned around then glared at Goku.

"Shut up, there isn't enough for you saiyans."

"Why would grandma call us saiyans?" Gogeta whispered.

Vegetto shrugged his shoulders.

"But there is enough for 5 people!"

"Your forgetting me."

The 3 saiyans turned around seeing Goten smirking at them.

"Hey Goten, how have you been?"

Goku got off of his chair then approached Goten until he held out his arm.

"All you saiyans are such eyesores."

"Your forgetting your half-saiyan too Uncle Goten." Gogeta said.

"Your also forgetting my brother here."

The twins looked to the door to see their father, Gohan.

Sapphire opened her eyes then smirked as she stood up then stood beside Gohan.

"Its been a while, hasn't it Kakkarot."

Goku gulped.

"We have been waiting for you all to come home for a while." Gohan said.

The twins gulped.

"Don't you think he will be happy with our find?" Sapphire asked.

"Oh he will be very happy to hear we caught the 3 monkeys."

"Who are you talking about?" Goku asked.

"Why don't we have some fun with them first, _darling_."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea,_ honey_, what about you Goten?"

"Sure thing brother."

Sapphire, Gohan, and Goten turned into super saiyans as they stared at the 3 saiyans.

"Grandpa whats wrong with our mom, dad, and Uncle Goten?"

"I have no idea, but you two need to get away."

"But we can help."

"No you can't your mother and father will not hold back on you both."

The twins gulped as they stared at their mom and dad with horror.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Courage of the Twins**_

_** Chapter 16 **_

* * *

The twins gasped as the 3 adult saiyans raised their powerlevels destroying the roof of the house in the progress.

"Their power is massive! Mom and dad have never showed us this much power before!" Gogeta yelled.

"Because they have been holding back!"

When they finished powering up they blasted the 3 of them.

Gogeta grabbed Vegetto's wrist then pulled him out of the roof trying to escape the blasts.

When the blasts finally caught up with them the twins yelled from the pain.

They both stopped themselves from falling then sighed.

"This is crazy, why are they all doing this?"

"Who knows, but someone must have them under control."

"But who?"

"A very evil man is who."

Gogeta nodded in agreement.

They both gulped as Sapphire and Gohan flew up in front of them.

"How was your trip kids?"

"F-Fine."

"Thats good, how about another training session."

"Were fine."

"Would you like to do the honors Gohan or shall I?"

"You can."

"Your too kind."

Sapphire smirked as she blasted a Final Flash at the both of them.

They both gasped then held their hands up to block it.

Gogeta bit her lip as she was losing her grasp on the blast.

Sapphire pushed more power into the blast causing the both of them to hit the ground creating a crator.

"NO!" Goku yelled.

Vegetto slowly sat up then gasped as Goten floated in front of them.

He picked up Gogeta making her groan from the pain.

She opened her eyes then growled as she stood up.

"You two are so weak."

"Your forgetting Goten, we can turn super saiyan 2."

"It doesn't matter if you can or not, I'm still more powerful then you monkeys."

Gogeta growled as she flew towards Goten trying to land a punch on him.

He grabbed her fist then kneed her in the stomach then slamming her on the ground.

Vegetto flew towards Goten then repeatidly tried hitting him but he dodged every hit.

He caught his foot as he tried to hit him making Vegetto's eyes widen.

"Like I told you, I'm more powerful."

He punched him in the stomach then slammed him on top of Gogeta.

They both sat up then transformed then attacked Goten.

After a couple of minutes they still didn't land a punch on him but he got them.

Gogeta panted as Goten blasted her knocking her into a mountain.

She dropped out of her super saiyan state as she watched her brother get beat.

She pulled herself out of the mountain then looked up to the fight Goku was in.

She gasped when she saw Vegeta and Trunks fighting him.

Gogeta growled then floated up beside him.

"Gogeta get out of here." Goku said.

"No, you need help."

Vegetto then floated up beside them as well.

"We aren't leaving."

"Looks like I get to kill 3 monkeys now, unless you 2 want to join the Tuffles." Baby said.

"The Tuffles? Aren't those a candy?"

Baby slapped his forehead.

"No! The Tuffles are a race your _gramps_, father destroyed."

"So by taking your revenge you want to kill every single saiyan." Vegetto said.

He smirked then nodded.

"But yet you hide inside of our Gramps body like a coward."

"Oh trust me I am not hiding, I am just borrowing his body before I kill him."

Gogeta growled.

"You two need to go, go with Mr. Satan and Buu." Goku said.

"No! You need our help!"

"I said GO!"

The twins gasped from his outburst.

They nodded as they flew to the ground just to be stopped by Gohan.

"Sorry kids, but your not going anywhere."

Sapphire flew beside him with a smirk on her face.

"Your power could be very usefull, saiyan twins of the different gender are very powerful."

"Is that right." Baby said.

He eyed the twins then smirked.

"You two capture the twins, we will put them under my control as well."

"NO! Leave them alone!" Goku yelled.

The twins gasped as their mother and father tried grabbing them.

"They might be strong but we're faster!" Vegetto yelled.

Sapphire smirked before fazing out then appearing behind him.

"You were saying, son."

He turned around then gasped as she elbowed him in the back sending him to the ground.

"Vegetto!"

"Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon enough." Gohan said.

Gogeta growled as she powered up to a super saiyan 2.

Vegetto stood up then did the same as he stood beside her.

"Vegetto we have to combine our powers."

He nodded.

They both cupped their hands then prepared a Kamahameha.

They put the blasts together making the ball of energy get bigger then ever.

As they fired it Gohan and Sapphire put their arms out trying to block the attack.

When the blast engulfed them they both were laying unconcious on the ground with torn up clothes.

"So that was a example of saiyan twin powers, amazing." Baby said.

The twins turned around then looked at Baby's new appearence.

He didn't look like Vegeta anymore, he looked really ugly.

**A/N Baby is in his final form.**

"Oh no! Grandpa!" Gogeta yelled.

Baby fired his Revenge Death Ball at Goku.

The twins gasped as the blast hit Goku.

They both growled as they clenched their fists.

"He is going to pay!"

Both saiyans let out a scream as their powerlevel increased to that of a super saiyan 3.

When they both stopped screaming they noticed their hair had grown very long.

"I guess were super saiyan 3's."

"Good, it might be enough to defeat Baby."

"I don't think so, you two should come with me."

They both turned around seeing a man with purple skin and long white hair.

"Who are you?"

"I'll explain later, now come on."

"Would you look at who it is, the Supreme Kai, also known as Kibito Kai." Sapphire said.

Kibito Kai gasped as he turned around giving her a smile.

"Its been a while Sapphire, you know since the defeat of Buu."

"And I have grown even more stronger from that day."

"Thats nice, but I gotta go."

"No, you should stay." Gohan said.

Kibito Kai gulped as he grabbed the twins then Instant Transmissioned to the Kai planet landing in a pond.

The twins rose up from the pond as their hair returned to normal.

"Where are we? What happened? What is a Kai?" The twins asked.

Kibito Kai sighed knowing he had a lot of explaining to do.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Courage of the Twins**_

_** Chapter 17 **_

* * *

After the Kibito Kai finished explaining everything the twins held their heads.

The Kibito Kai rose an eyebrow wondering what they were doing.

"Too much information!" They yelled.

Kibito Kai fell over anime style.

Gogeta stood up then examined the planet.

"So you said their is an old version of you here?"

"He isn't an old version of me he is just my ancestor."

"Whatever, where is he?"

"Right behind you." Kibito Kai said.

She turned around then screamed before jumping back a bit.

Vegetto stood up then stood in front of her.

"What happened?"

"He is so...UGLY!"

Old Kai fell over anime style.

"I am not ugly!"

"Have you looked in a mirror recently?"

"Listen, if you want to become stronger you must not mock me."

"Fine, fine, go on wrinkly."

The Old Kai growled as he tried running toward Gogeta but the Kibito Kai held him back.

"Please ancestor just make them stronger."

"Fine, but the girl goes last."

She stuck her tounge out at him then gave him her back.

"So how exactly are you going to make us stronger?" Vegetto asked.

"Drop your pants."

Vegetto's eyes widened.

"If thats the training I don't wanna go at all." Gogeta said.

"Why?"

"Just do it, you can leave your boxers on."

He nodded as he untied his sash letting his pants fall.

Old Kai pushed on Vegetto's tail stump making him scream.

"Just as I thought, you two will be getting your tails back!"

"Our tails?" They both said.

"Yes, every saiyan grows more stronger when they have their tail."

"How exactly will you make it grow back though?"

The Old Kai smiled before disappearing then reappearing with a bean grinder.

"You want me to make you coffee?"

"Just get up there and start turning the handle, nice and slow."

Vegetto looked over at Gogeta who shrugged her shoulders.

He flew on top of the bean grinder then started to turn it.

After a couple of hours Gogeta fell asleep.

She was woken up by someone pulling her hair.

When she looked up she saw the Old Kai looking down at her.

"What?"

"Its your turn."

"Vegetto got his tail back?"

"Yep, just took 3 hours."

"I'm not turning that thing for 3 hours."

"Well your grandfather has started before you."

"Grandpa? He's alive?"

"Yeah look."

She looked at the grinding machine seeing Goku turning the handle.

Gogeta smiled then stood up.

"Hey sis."

She looked beside her seeing Vegetto smiling as his tail waved behind him.

"Cool."

"I know right! The Old Kai got another grinding machine so you and grandpa don't have to waste time by sharing."

She nodded as she got on the bean grinder beside Goku then began to turn the handle.

After a couple of hours her tail had only grown about an inch out.

"This is taking forever! I'm gonna speed it up!"

"Thats a good idea." Goku said.

"No don't do-"

The Old Kai stopped talking as the grinders exploded.

Gogeta and Goku looked at each other then at the Old Kai.

"Whoops, our bad." Gogeta said.

The Old Kai stood up then glared at the both of them.

"Looks like we have to do this the manual way."

"Manual."

The Old Kai stood in front of Shusugoro.

"Transform into a pair of giant pliars."

He nodded as he flipped in the air turning into some pliars.

Goku and Gogeta gasped.

"Your gonna pull our tails out!"

"You betcha, now Gogeta will go first."

She gulped then nodded as she made a hole for her tail.

She then bent over holding onto the ground feeling the pliars being placed on her tail.

Gogeta began to scream as they pulled at her tail.

"Put your back into it!" Old Kai said.

"I have an easier way of doing this."

Vegetto walked in front of her then wrapped his tail around a tree then wrapping his arms around her.

"Try again, but let grandpa pull."

They nodded as they handed the pliars to Goku.

He began to pull with all of his power making her scream as it began to get longer.

Goku stopped pulling when he noticed her tail was fully grown again.

Gogeta looked at her tail then smiled.

"Now its grandpa's turn."

He gulped as Vegetto held onto him then she pulled the pliars.

When his tail was finally pulled out long enough Kibito Kai Instant Transmissioned them to the Tuffle Planet.

The twins gasped as they watched Baby eat the candy Uub.

"Your gonna pay Baby."

Baby turned around then smirked.

"I thought I killed you Goku."

"Well I'm back."

"And the twins, you brought me some new minions."

"New?"

"Yes, I blasted Goten, Gohan, and Trunks."

Gogeta gasped.

"Both of you search for Hercule, he might need some help."

They nodded as they flew off toward the city.

Gogeta looked around for the afro fighter but couldn't find him.

She smiled when she saw that Vegetto had found him hiding.

"Good thing your alive Hercule."

"Thanks, I could of died without some help."

"Die? From what?" Gogeta asked.

"Them."

The twins turned around seeing the people glaring at them.

"How about we head some where else."

Vegetto and Hercule nodded as they flew far away from the city.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Courage of the Twins **_

_**Chapter 18 **_

* * *

The twins flew Hercule near the area Baby and Goku were fighting.

When they looked to the fight they noticed that Goku had rocks floating around him as he changed.

"Whats happening to grandpa, Vegetto?"

"He's transforming, into a Great Ape."

Gogeta gulped as he turned into a Great Ape with blonde fur.

Goku began to destroy the city while smacking Baby around.

After some time the twins watched as the Great Ape stared at the Earth trying to reach for it.

"We need to try and talk some sense into him." Gogeta said.

"How do we do that?"

"I don't know, but remember when dad told us when he transformed once grandpa got to him making him control the transformation?"

"Yeah, that was when he was fighting againest gramps when he first came to Earth."

Gogeta nodded as she looked at the Great Ape.

"I'm going to talk to him."

"Be careful."

She turned around then smiled.

Gogeta flew in front of Goku getting his attention.

"Grandpa its me! Your granddaughter Gogeta! You need to control yourself, you came here to defeat Baby!"

Goku growled then slapped her making her crash into the ground.

Vegetto flew over to her then helped her sit up making something fall out of her shirt in the process.

He picked it up then handed it to her.

"Whats this?"

She took it from his hand then smiled.

"Its the locket that grandpa got for me on our birthday; it has a picture of him and you in it."

"Oh yeah, he gave me the power pole."

"Maybe this will talk some sense into him."

"Change into the outfit you wore that day."

"Why?"

"It might jog his memory."

She nodded as she closed her eyes changing into an outfit similar to Sapphire's when she fought Buu except the pants were white.

She flew up in front of Goku then held out the locket.

"Grandpa do you remember this? Its the locket you gave to me on my 4th birthday!"

Goku looked at it but kept trying to look at the Earth behind her.

Vegetto flew beside her holding out a cloth that was wrapped up.

"This is the outfit you gave to me when we all fought in the tournament 5 years ago."

"You kept that?" Gogeta asked.

"Yeah I never go anywhere without it."

Goku looked at it before sucking in a breath then blowing the twins away.

As he did that a picture came out of the cloth that Goku caught.

The twins flew to the ground then frowned.

"Its useless Vegetto, he is gonna stay as a rampaging monkey."

Vegetto nodded sadly.

When they looked back up at Goku they saw a picture in his hand.

They flew up beside him then smiled.

"I remember that day, we were 1 year old at the beach with everyone."

The twins smiled as they remembered that day.

_/Flashback/_

_The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and everyone was enjoying themselves._

_Goten and Trunks were burying Vegeta in the sand making him look like a mermaid._

_He eventually woke up and chased them around the beach threatening to kill them._

_Krillin was in the water with 18 and Marron just chilling._

_Hercule was surrounded by young women that Roshi kept trying to touch._

_Gohan was sitting beside Sapphire with Gogeta in his lap._

_Sapphire smiled as she picked up Vegetto then placed him on the sand along with Gogeta._

_"Its days like this that make all the hard times we've been through seem worth it." ChiChi said._

_Goku looked down at the twins then picked them up making them giggle._

_"Well I do have to admit I do miss all the fighting, but here I get to be with you guys."_

_/End Flashback/_

Gogeta and Vegetto wiped their eyes then looked at Goku.

"Grandpa you can't forget your family, we won't let you." Gogeta said.

He stared at the twins for a long time seeing tears running down their faces.

He held out a finger catching a drop of both of their tears then licked his finger.

Goku stared at the twins then looked to the ground as he tried remembering something.

_/Flashback/_

_Gogeta and Vegetto stood up from building a sand castle then looked to the ocean._

_They started running towards the water then looked back to Goku._

_"Look at us grandpa!" Vegetto yelled._

_"Don't go too far kids!"_

_As they got in the water a wave washed them both underneath._

_Goku ran towards the water then picked the crying twins out._

_"Aw, whats wrong you two? Your not scared of those little waves are you?"_

_They both stopped crying then looked at Goku._

_"No, the water taste terrible like salt."_

_"Of course it does, not everyone that goes into the water comes out to go to the bathroom."_

_The twins giggled along with Goku._

_/End Flashback/_

Goku looked at the twins with a shocked look.

"Do you remember?" Gogeta asked.

He nodded.

He looked at the Earth behind them then lightly pushed them out of the way.

Goku growled as a yellow aura surrounded his body.

He walked closer to the edge of the cliff trying to reach the Earth.

Vegetto grabbed Gogeta then moved out of the way as electricity surround the Great Ape.

The twins gasped as Goku began to change into a human looking figure.

"Whats going on?"

Vegetto hugged his 3 minute younger sister to his chest.

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem good."

Gogeta buried her face in Vegetto's chest as the cliff began to fall apart creating a mountain of dust to build up.

Vegetto held onto his scared sister as he looked at the new Goku.

To Vegetto he looked like a mix between a monkey and a human with red fur on his chest.

He landed on the ground pulling Gogeta away from him.

"G-Grandpa, please tell me your still on our side, the good side." Gogeta asked.

Goku looked down at them then smiled.

Gogeta smiled back then hugged him making him hug her back.

"Your a good brother for watching after your sister when you thought something bad would happen." Goku said.

Vegetto smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I try."

Goku, Gogeta, and Vegetto all flew to where Hercule was examining the destroyed city.

"Did I do all this?"

"Yeah you did, but it wasn't your fault you had no control over your actions." Vegetto said.

"Do you think you'll change back to your oldself?" Gogeta asked.

Goku walked forward then looked to the side looking at himself before the mirror broke.

"This amazing power and body are necessary right now for the defeat of Baby."

"Yeah you show him whose boss Goku!" Hercule said.

Goku turned around then smiled at them.

"You 3 stay here, I'll take care of Baby."

Gogeta frowned as she looked at the ground.

Goku looked at her then walked forward kneeling down then lifting her head up.

"Please be careful, I don't want to lose you too."

"Don't you worry, I'll be fine."

Gogeta nodded as Goku kissed her forehead then flew off.

The twins watched the battle between Goku and Baby go on for quite a while.

"His power, its equally matched to Baby's." Vegetto said.

"No its not, he is just toying with him, his saiyan side is taking over right now."

Hercule and Vegetto looked over at Gogeta.

"How can you tell?"

"I just can, if he doesn't kill Baby now he could come up with something to destroy grandpa."

"Don't worry what could he do?"

They all gasped when they saw a bunch of blasts hit Baby turning him into a Great Ape.

"He could do that."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Courage of the Twins**_

_** Chapter 19 **_

* * *

The twins watched as the Tuffle Gorilla attacked the city with no control.

"Baby could destroy his whole planet if he wanted too!" Gogeta said.

The twins gasped as Baby stood in front of them.

He blasted something from his mouth making the twins gasp.

Gogeta grabbed Hercule then transformed into a super saiyan with Vegetto then blasting Baby.

They both dropped out of their super saiyan states then stared a Baby with shock when the smoke cleared.

"We didn't even scratch him."

Baby turned around then got hit in the face by Goku.

"Your fight is with me, I hope you have enough energy to put up a good one."

Goku ran forward then hit Baby on top of the head with his foot making him fall into a hole on the ground.

The twins gasped from the amount of power Goku had.

Gogeta struggled to remove Hercules hands from her stomach.

"Hercule your squeezing me too tight."

She turned around when she felt him being lifted off of her.

The twins smiled when they saw their grandpa.

"Grandpa!" They yelled.

They both jumped forward wrapping their arms around his neck.

When they let go they looked to where Baby was laying.

"What are you gonna do about Baby? He has gotten to big and strong."

"He might be strong and big but he doesn't have speed." Goku said.

"But how are you gonna kill him without killing gramps?" Gogeta asked.

Vegetto sighed then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If grandpa has to he might need to kill both Baby and gramps."

"Is that true grandpa?"

"Yes it is, but Vegeta would rather die then be under someones control."

"Alright, but at least try to kill Baby before you think about killing them both."

"Don't worry I will try."

"How will you defeat him without hurting any of the people here?" Vegetto asked.

"I have to use my Instant Transmission to bring him to a planet with no people."

"Try the Kai Planet, there is only 2 people there."

"Good idea Gogeta."

She smiled as he flew down toward Baby.

The twins watched the battle between the great ape and super saiyan 4.

Gogeta was angry that Baby had killed his people just for the fun of it.

They watched as Baby blasted the people in the city just for his amusement.

They both gasped as Goku flew out from one of the blasts with an unconcious ChiChi and Sapphire in his arms.

"Sapphire got the most damage, she tried blocking the attack." Goku said.

"Will she be okay?"

Goku stood up then looked down at the saiyan princess.

"Most likely, she is a full-blooded saiyan after all."

Goku flew back up near Baby then talked to him.

"Vegetto, if we wake up mom do you think she will try to kill us?"

"Probably I wish there was some way to make her not evil anymore."

Vegetto nodded his head.

The twins looked back to the fight seeing Baby fire a Super Galick Gun at the Earth.

Goku then fired a Super Kamahameha at Baby thinking he killed him when he didn't.

When the smoke cleared Baby looked unharmed.

Baby then fired another Super Galick Gun at Goku making him fall to the ground unconcious.

The twins gasped as Baby prepared another Super Galick Gun to finish him off.

"Grandpa!" They yelled.

When he was about to fire it he was shocked making a bunch of blasts go all over the place.

He landed on the ground as Goku got back up to confront him.

"I need your help."

The twins turned around to see Kibito Kai standing there.

"Whats up Kibito Kai."

"Do either of you know where the sacred water is?"

"Yeah why?"

"I'm going to make Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Sapphire all good again so they can help Goku."

"Sweet! Can I come with you?" Gogeta asked.

"Why do you want to come?"

"Well Dende and Mr. Popo are probably still under Baby's control and you could use a distraction."

"I'm not sure."

"She is really good at distracting people." Vegetto said.

"Fine, but don't try to kill them."

She nodded as her tail waved back and forth happily.

He placed a hand on her shoulder then flashed them to Dende's Lookout.

They gasped as they popped in front of Mr. Popo sweeping.

They hid behind a bush then snuck inside of the lookout.

"When you see them chasing after me, you go find the sacred water, its in a little bottle thats hidden behind the water in Dende's throne room."

Kibito Kai nodded as he hid.

Gogeta smirked as she walked on the lookout then took in a deep breath.

"Hey! Genie and pointy ears! Where are you two losers at!" Gogeta yelled.

They both ran towards her then growled.

"Why are you here monkey?"

"Just wanted to visit you guys, is that such a bad thing?"

"It is if we don't want you here, leave now or we will have to bring you to Baby."

She smirked then turned around slapping her butt.

"Come and get me!"

She flew off of the lookout with them following her.

She smirked as she flew through the city with them hot on her tail.

After a little bit she looked behind her still seeing them following her.

"Man these guys do not quit." Gogeta said to herself.

She gasped when she ran head first into Krillin.

She landed on the ground clutching her head in pain.

"Ouch! That hurt, man you have a hard head Krillin...wait, Krillin is under Baby's control."

"Its a saiyan!" Krillin yelled.

"Uh oh, sorry I don't have time to chat, gotta go!"

When she turned around to fly away she ran into Dende and Mr. Popo.

She backed up until she bumped into 18.

***Gogeta I found the sacred water.***

***About time, I'll bring Dende and Popo to the lookout and you can fix them first.***

***Gotcha.***

She faced everyone then placed her hands on her temples.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

Everyone covered their eyes as their eyes burned.

She grabbed onto Popo and Dende then flew back up to the lookout.

Kibito Kai put a drop in each of their mouths watching a red smoke come out of them as they clutched their heads.

"It works! Lets go find Trunks."

Gogeta nodded as Kibito Kai flashed them onto the Tuffle Planet.

She ran toward Trunks then lifted him as the Kibito Kai poured some down his mouth.

Trunks began to clutch at his throat as the red mist came off of his body.

After a little bit Trunks opened his eyes.

"Gogeta? Kibito Kai? Where am I?"

Gogeta smiled then hugged Trunks making him smile and hug her back.

"I'm so glad your not under Baby's control anymore!"

"Under Baby's control? I remember now, Baby took over my dads body and told me he laid his eggs in me when he took over my body before."

Gogeta sat up then looked at him.

"Ew."

"Right now we have to find Goten, Gohan, and Sapphire." Kibito Kai said.

Trunks and Sapphire nodded.

"But Trunks I need you to stall Baby while I heal the others."

"How much time do you need?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to start with Gohan."

"What do I do?" Gogeta asked.

"You can come with me."

She nodded.

"Be careful Trunks."

He turned around then smiled as he hugged her then kissed her head before flying off.

"Lets get going."

Gogeta nodded as the Kibito Kai placed a hand on her shoulder.

He flashed them into the forest where both Gohan and Goten were laying.

They walked over to Goten first then put a drop in his mouth then did the same with Gohan.

As they woke up Gogeta hugged Gohan making him chuckle.

"I heard you went into space with your brother."

"Uh yeah, we will talk about that later."

Kibito Kai flashed them all into the city where ChiChi and Sapphire were still laying unconcious.

Gohan ran over to Sapphire then lifted her up as Goten did the same to ChiChi.

Gogeta looked over at Baby noticing he was bigger then ever.

She gasped as he was walking towards Vegetto who was bloody and bruised unable to move.

"VEGETTO!"

She screamed as she turned into a super saiyan 3 then flew towards Baby.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Courage of the Twins **_

_**Chapter 20**_

* * *

Gogeta blasted Baby in the eye making him look at her.

He smirked when he saw her.

"Looks like the other twin has finally decided to show."

"Your gonna pay for what you did to my brother and my grandpa."

"Do your worst."

"Gladly."

Gogeta flew towards him then elbowed him in the eye making him scream in pain.

She then kicked him in the stomach with all of her strength then punched him in the jaw making him fall over.

She landed on the ground then looked at Vegetto.

She picked him up then flew him over to Kibito Kai as he healed him.

"You little brat! You will die!" Baby yelled.

Gogeta turned around then gulped as she flew towards him then stopped right in front of his face.

She cupped her hands then smirked at his face.

"Seem familiar?"

"You die!"

"Ka...ma...ha...me...HA!"

She blasted him in the face making him fall backwards.

He stood back up then grabbed her in his hands.

He began to squeeze her making her scream in pain.

"How do you like it you little pest!"

She dropped out of her super saiyan 3 state as he threw her to the ground then blasted her.

"GOGETA!" Vegetto yelled.

He flew towards Baby then kicked him in the side of the head making him fall over.

He picked her up then flew over to Kibito Kai as he healed her.

Once he finished healing her she stood up then hugged her brother.

"Thanks Vegetto."

He nodded.

She turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder seeing her mother.

She gulped as she saw the look on her face.

"When we get home your both in big trouble."

"Okay." They both said.

"Good to see you all back to normal." Goku said.

"You don't look too good Kakkarot."

"I know."

"I bet we could beat Baby if we did a little fusion." Goten said.

"I'm up for it."

"It won't work, Baby is still too strong." Goku said.

"Then what do we do?"

"You 4 will have to surround me and raise your power so I can get healed."

"How can you guys do that if he is coming this way!" Vegetto yelled.

They all looked toward Baby seeing him right in front of them.

"I can not let him power up!"

Baby blasted them making Gohan grab Goku then fly away.

Sapphire grabbed onto the twins then flew right behind Gohan.

As Baby followed Gohan and Goku he cut them off by sending 3 blasts in front of him.

"All of you! Cover your eyes!"

They did as Goku said as he used the Solar Flare to make Baby fall over.

"Nows our chance!"

Sapphire, Trunks, and Goten flew down beside Goku then transformed into super saiyans giving him their power.

Baby began to get up making them all stop what they were doing.

The twins transformed then kicked Baby in the eyes making him fall down again.

"You all help grandpa we will deal with Baby!"

"Be careful you two." Gohan said.

They nodded as they watched Baby get up.

"You little brats need to learn your place!"

"We will once your dead!"

Gogeta blasted Baby on his foot making him grab it.

Vegetto took that chance to sweep his foot under Baby's foot making him fall over.

The twins high-fived then gasped as Baby stood back up with a scary look on his face.

"This time I will kill you both!"

As he was about to punch them his stomach began to grow making him start to sweat.

"I wonder whats wrong with him."

"Maybe he ate some of Bulma's cooking."

Gogeta nodded her head.

"Lets go help the others."

They both flew down to where all the saiyans were then began to give Goku their energy.

After some time Baby spit Majuub out then prepared his Super Galick Gun.

When he fired it he blasted all the saiyans.

Hercule ran forward digging through the dirt looking for the twins.

"Gogeta! Vegetto! No, there dead, they were everything to me."

He growled then stood up glaring at Baby.

"You took away those twins from me! I considered them grandkids! Well lets go! I will bring you down a notch or two!"

"Easy there champ, better let me take care of him."

Hercule looked around.

"Goku is that really you?"

Goku floated down to the ground with the twins in his arms.

He set them both on the ground then looked at Baby.

"You saved them, thank you Goku."

"Your a real hero now Hercule."

"I am?"

"Yes, you stood up to Baby with no fear just for the twins."

"Wow, thanks Goku, now take Baby out."

"Will do."

Vegetto opened his eyes then looked to the side seeing Gogeta.

He sat up then shook her a little making her wake up.

"What happened? Are we dead?" Gogeta asked.

"No, we're alive thanks to Goku." Hercule said.

The twins turned around then walked toward Gohan and Sapphire.

Gogeta hugged Gohan as he looked at his father.

"Wow, a super saiyan 4 powers are amazing, beyond what we have ever experienced." Gohan said.

Sapphire smirked at Goku as Vegetto sat in her lap.

"Kakkarot, try to let my father see this."

"I will try."

She nodded.

Goku floated in the air then faced Baby.

"Is grandpa gonna have to kill gramps, mom?" Gogeta asked.

"I hope not."

Gogeta nodded as they watched the battle go on.

The Z Fighters moved out of the way then hid behind a rock as they watched the fight.

The twins gasped as Baby threw his Revenge Death Ball at Goku.

"Grandpa could die!"

"Kakkarot will be fine Vegetto."

"He better be."

They all watched as Goku absorbed the death ball then used the power of it in his Kamahameha.

When he was blasted by the attack the Z Fighters moved out of the way before Baby could crush them.

The twins looked at the unconcious Baby with sadness.

"I kinda feel bad for him."

"You wouldn't be saying that if he stood back up again Vegetto." Gohan said.

"Looks like grandpa still has to finish the job." Gogeta said.

"But if Baby dies Vegeta dies." Goten said.

Everyone looked at Trunks and Sapphire.

"I have lost dad 2 times already, another time won't be such a big deal."

"Dad wouldn't mind dying if it means not being controlled by that monster."

"Take him out Kakkarot!" Sapphire yelled.

Goku opened his eyes then blasted Baby making everyone shut their eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Courage of the Twins**_

_** Chapter 21 **_

* * *

When Gogeta opened her eyes she smiled then shook Vegetto.

Vegetto opened his eyes then gasped with happiness.

"Guys open your eyes!"

They all opened their eyes then smiled seeing his tail was cut off.

"He's changing back!" Sapphire said.

The twins watched as Baby began to shrink to his orginal size.

They all looked as a gray little blob jumped out of Baby's back then bounced.

"Its Baby!"

Hercule ran toward him then gasped as he returned to his orignal size.

"G-Gohan, Goten, Trunks, a little help."

They all jumped in front of Baby then got in a fighting stance.

He then used his Flash Eyes to blind everyone.

When they all opened their eyes they gasped to see Baby was gone.

"Grandpa! Baby got away again!" Gogeta yelled.

"I'm more concerned about Vegeta!"

Everyone ran over to the prince; Sapphire sat down then placed his head on her lap.

"S-Sapphire?"

"Its okay dad, its me."

Goku landed on the ground causing Vegeta to smirk from his transformation.

"Grandpa you gotta get Baby."

"Oh I will, just waiting for the right time."

Goku flew away to stand on a cliff.

The twins looked down at Vegeta then helped him to stand.

Vegeta smirked at them then rubbed the top of their heads.

"You two were very brave."

They both smiled then hugged Vegeta's waist.

The Z Gang watched as Goku blasted Baby's ship into the sun with his Kamahameha.

He landed beside Gohan then smiled.

"Time to get back to Earth."

Goku then Instant Transmissioned them all back to Earth then changed back into a kid.

"Wait, so grandpa has to stay as a kid forever?" Gogeta asked.

"Yeah, unless we use the other dragon balls to wish him back." Dende said.

"Lets do it!"

"No its okay, I like being a kid its really fun." Goku said.

"How do you think grandma is gonna react to this?"

"She will understand after I talk to her."

"Sure she will."

Dende then fixed everyone on Earth by sending a light mist of sacred water over the Earth.

Sapphire walked behind the twins then placed a hand on their shoulders.

"And you two are still in trouble for going into space."

"But we came back alive!" Vegetto said.

"Yeah! Its not like we came back as metal or on the most wanted list."

Vegetto smacked Gogeta on the back of the head.

"Metal? Most wanted list?" Everyone said.

The twins smiled then backed up.

Everyone gasped as the Earth shook.

"Did we just have an Earthquake?" Goku asked.

"No, we didn't."

"Its been a year since the black star dragon balls have been used, the Earth is about to blow up." Mr. Popo said.

"But we brought the balls back to Earth, don't you guys remember?" Vegetto asked.

"Don't you guys remember, Baby used the dragon balls to wish for the Tuffle planet." Gogeta said.

"That means time reset after you gave them to us, I'm so sorry, I failed as a guardian."

Dende fell to his knees saying how he failed the Earth.

"We have exactly 2 weeks until the Earth blows." Sapphire said.

"How can we get the dragon balls in 2 weeks when it took us a year before."

"Lets head to Capsule Corp and see if nana has any solutions."

Everyone nodded as they flew towards CC.

When they got there the twins sat in the living room watching Vegeta pace back and forth.

"This is all Baby's fault, first he steals my body and now this."

"We need a plan."

"Guys the communications are back online, we can talk to my mom now." Trunks said.

"Thats great!"

They all walked into Bulmas lab then pushed a button making Bulmas face pop up on the screen.

"Hello! Are you gonna leave us all up here or what!" Bulma yelled.

"Its good to see you back to normal nana."

Gohan pushed Bulma aside then smiled.

"We treated everyone here and they all are back to normal, you can send a ship up now were ready for transport."

"I wish we could but we can't."

"WHAT!"

The twins covered their ears as ChiChi pushed Gohan aside.

"GOKU! Your planning something! You don't want us to come back!"

"At least grandma is back to normal." Gogeta said.

"Thats not it at all ChiChi, I don't want you guys coming back because the Earth is gonna blow in 2 weeks."

ChiChi gasped.

"What do you mean dad?" Gohan asked.

"Baby reused the dragon balls and that was almost a year ago, so we only have 2 weeks left until kaboom." Vegetto said.

Everyone frowned.

"How can we save everyone on Earth then?"

"Simple, we migrate to planet Tuffle." Vegeta said.

"Pefect idea dad, we just bring everyone to the Tuffle planet then use the Namekian dragon balls to wish back the Earth." Trunks said.

"Kakkarot are you able to do Instant Transmission in your current state?"

"No, but if I transform into a super saiyan 4 it will be a sinch."

"Super saiyan 4 huh? Just keep rubbing it in will ya."

"Trunks you can use the big ship to fly some people to the Tuffle planet." Sapphire said.

"Right."

"Thats our plan Kakkarot, we get as many people we can on the ship and the rest you use Instant Transmission on."

"Great idea Vegeta, your on a roll."

Sapphire rolled her eyes at her fathers smirk.

"How did you come up with it gramps?"

"Back in the old days Sapphire and I had to move people planet to planet, came with the training."

"Why did you do that mom?" Vegetto asked.

"Um...another story for another day."

The twins looked at each other then shrugged their shoulders.

"Even with Instant Transmission I'm going to need help, do you mind Kibito Kai?"

"Sure."

Kibito Kai put two fingers to his forehead then transported to CC.

"But we still have one problem, the people themselves they won't listen to us." Kibito Kai said.

"Thats true, the Earth blowing up in 2 weeks sounds crazy." Goku said.

Everyone looked down sadly.

Sapphire then smiled as she looked at Hercule.

"I know how to convince everyone!"

"How mom?"

"Back when we were fighting Buu when each of us talked to the people of Earth they wouldn't listen until Hercule said something."

They all looked at Hercule making him gasp.

"Yeah! Hercule can tell everyone and were off to Planet Tuffle."

Vegeta walked forward then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nice thinking Sapphire."

Sapphire smiled at her father.

After a couple of minutes Hercule was at his mansion telling everyone about the Earth blowing up.

"My helpers will be wearing badges like this one, so please listen to them they will lead you to safety."

The twins stood by Vegeta as they listened to Hercule talking.

Goten walked forward then handed them each a badge.

Vegeta looked at the badge then crushed it in his hand.

"They come in different colors."

Gogeta looked at the badge in disgust.

"I don't wanna wear this thing."

"You have to Gogeta."

She sighed and listened to her brother as she put it on her shirt.

They walked around the city noticing most of the people were being Instant Transmissioned to the planet.

Gogeta and Vegetto walked into a arcade seeing a bunch of teens.

"You all must get out of here!" Vegetto yelled.

"Why should we kiddo?"

"If you stay you'll just die!"

"If you stay here your gonna be the one thats gonna die."

Gogeta growled then turned into a super saiyan frightening them all.

"Get on the ship or I will kill you before the Earth blows."

All the teens nodded before running out of the arcade.

She smiled then dropped out of her transformation then looked at her brother.

"Thats how you deal with teens."

Vegetto smiled at his sister before walking back into the city with her.

The twins closed their eyes as they focused on everyones ki.

They sensed Piccolo hiding in the forest so they flew towards them then lowered their powerlevels.

"Piccolo? Why are you still here?" Gogeta asked.

He looked at them then smiled.

"I'm going to stay on this planet until it blows."

The twins gasped.

"You can't! You'll die!"

"I know that, then the black star dragon balls won't be in exsistence anymore."

"B-But...think about our dad! He is your student and best friend!"

"I know, now you two need to get going the ship is about to take off."

They both looked at each other then back to Piccolo.

"We're staying, if you die so are we."

"You two are just kids you have a life to live."

"It won't be fun without you in our life Piccolo."

He frowned at them as he watched the ship take off.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Courage of the Twins **_

_**Chapter 22 **_

* * *

The twins sat on the ground beside Piccolo as they watched the Earth change.

As Gogeta was thinking she heard someone scream.

"Someone else is still on the planet."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, come on."

Vegetto nodded as they flew off.

She saw a little boy and his dog falling through a large crack in the ground.

"I'll get the boy and you get the dog."

He nodded as they flew down then caught him and his dog.

They gasped when they saw a rock heading right for them.

Gogeta shut her eyes expecting an impact but she didn't feel anything.

When she looked up she saw Piccolo holding it.

"Get out now!"

They nodded as they flew out of the hole in the ground placing the boy and the dog down.

"Vegetto! Gogeta!"

They turned around then saw their super saiyan 4 grandfather.

"Grandpa!"

"Good thing I came back, you two would be goners."

"No, you take the boy and the dog, we are staying here." Gogeta said.

"Why?"

"We aren't leaving Piccolo to die alone."

"Piccolo?"

"Hey Goku."

He looked up then smiled when he saw Piccolo.

"We all better get back to the ship."

Gogeta walked over to Piccolo then hugged him.

"I'm not leaving Piccolo."

"He is our friend grandpa, we don't want to lose him."

Piccolo looked down at Gogeta then placed a hand on her head.

"Tell your dad, I'm proud of him."

She rose an eyebrow then gasped as Piccolo knocked her out.

Vegetto gasped then ran over to her.

"Why did you do that Piccolo?"

"She is stubborn, she would of never left."

"Because your her friend."

Piccolo sighed then looked at Goku.

"Get them out of here."

Goku nodded as he grabbed onto Vegetto then placed two fingers to his forehead.

As he was about to bring them to the ship he changed back into a child.

"Uh oh, some rescuer I turned out to be."

"Can you still do the Instant Transmission?" Piccolo asked.

"No I can't."

"Thats not the Goku I know."

Piccolo grabbed onto Goku's arm then gave him his power.

Goku screamed as he transported them all to the ship.

Vegetto looked around then gasped when he didn't see Piccolo.

"Grandpa you forgot Piccolo!"

"Whats going on?" Sapphire asked.

Vegetto turned around then hugged her.

She knelt down then hugged him back looking at her unconcious daughter.

"What happened to Gogeta?"

"Piccolo knocked her out so grandpa could bring us here."

Sapphire nodded as she picked Gogeta up then shook her.

She opened her eyes then looked at her mother.

"Mom? Where am I?"

"On the ship."

"But where is Piccolo?"

Sapphire looked down.

Gogeta gasped then got out of her arms then ran to the window seeing the Earth explode.

"PICCOLO!" The twins yelled.

When the ship landed on the Tuffle Planet the twins ran out in search of their father.

Gogeta spotted him on his hands and knees.

They both walked over to him then hugged him.

He looked up noticing the both of them were crying so he hugged them.

"We tried to stay on the planet with him but he didn't let us." Vegetto said.

"We should of brought him here, its our fault Piccolo is dead, were so sorry dad."

Gohan hugged the both of them tighter.

"Its okay, Piccolo may be gone but I'm just happy the both of you and your mother are alive."

They smiled then hugged him back.

After they all wished back the planet they were preparing a barbaque for celebration.

The twins walked up to ChiChi then tapped her shoulder.

"We finished what you told us to do grandma."

"Thank you, now the both of you need to get in some appropreite clothes."

They nodded as they changed back into their usual clothes wear.

**A/N If you want to know wht their usual clothes wear is besides their gi's just check out the first chapter.**

When they opened their eyes they saw a limo landing in front of them.

"Who is in there?" Gogeta asked.

"Trunks, he is the president of Capsule Corp."

When the door opened they both laughed at what Trunks was wearing.

"You look like a nerd Trunks."

He blushed.

The twins smiled when they saw Giru pop out from behind Trunks back.

Gogeta ran forward then hugged him.

"Its so good to see your fixed Giru."

"Trunks fixed Giru after Baby blasted him." Giru said.

"Thanks Trunks." The Twins said.

He nodded.

As the twins were hanging out with Trunks they felt a hand on their shoulders.

They turned around to see Vegeta smiling down at them.

"You two owe me a spar."

"You'll get one gramps."

"And you two are still in trouble."

They gasped then nervously turned around to see their mother standing there.

"We love you."

"Thats not gonna work."

They gulped as she moved closer to them.

"Sapphire give them a break, at least their okay." Gohan said.

"Yeah listen to dad." Gogeta said.

Sapphire kept moving forward making them back up.

Gogeta smirked then looked at Vegetto.

"Cover your eyes." She whispered.

He nodded as she placed her hands on her temples.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

Sapphire covered her eyes as they took that opportunity to run.

When she finally got her sight back she growled as she tried to chase after them.

Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist trying to keep her from chasing the twins.

"Let me go Gohan!"

"If I do your gonna kill them!"

"I won't kill them, just make them spar with me for a very long time."

Everyone laughed at them as Gohan sat on top of her using his size to hold her down.

He looked at her with a scolding look.

"Are you calm?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Gohan got off of her but she smirked then chased after the twins.

He gasped then chased after her.

The Z Gang laughed at them all knowing that everything was back to normal.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Courage of the Twins **_

_**Chapter 23** _

* * *

A couple days passed by after the Earth was wished back.

The twins were forbidded to compete in the Tournament as their punishment for going into space.

They were sitting in the audience bored as anything as they watched the junior division.

"Mom we are really bored! What can we do?" Gogeta asked.

"Maybe you wouldn't be bored if you didn't go into space then you could of competed."

The twins frowned.

Gohan sat down beside the twins then handed them both a lemonade.

"Thanks daddy." Gogeta said.

"No problem, I thought you both were getting thirsty."

They smiled then drank their lemonades.

"Sapphire I'm amazed your not competing." Krillin said.

"Well I was going to, but I remember the incident that happened back when the twins competed."

"What happened?"

Sapphire chuckled a little at the memory.

_/Flashback/_

_Sapphire was standing on the ring talking to her father when she felt something on her leg._

_She looked to the ground to see her 5 year old twins looking at her._

_"Whats wrong guys?"_

_"We gotta go potty."_

_"Alright, come on."_

_She grabbed their hands then walked them to the bathroom._

_She stood outside of the bathroom waiting for them to be finished._

_She noticed one of the compeaters named Nok was giving her weird smiles._

_When the twins got out they walked back to the ring._

_She walked back up to her father and Goku then began to talk with them._

_She turned around when she felt someone tapping her shoulder._

_As she turned around she saw Nok smiling at her._

_"What?"_

_"I was wondering if you wanted to go out."_

_"No thanks."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I'm married."_

_"Ditch the loser and go with me, I bet he isn't as strong as me."_

_"Your right, he's stronger."_

_She smirked at his face._

_He put an arm around her waist making her raise an eyebrow._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I'm gonna give you a taste of Nok."_

_Right before he could lay his lips on her Gohan jumped onto the ring then punched him._

_Sapphire smirked as she looked at him._

_"This is my husband."_

_"Try that again and I won't hit you so lightly."_

_Nok nodded as he crawled away with the twins riding on his back._

_She turned around then faced Gohan._

_"Never knew you were the jealous type."_

_"Neither did I."_

_"AHHHHHH!"_

_They turned to look at Nok noticing Gogeta was pulling at his hair as Vegetto jumped on his stomach._

_Sapphire picked the both of them up then smiled at them._

_"Are you mad mommy?"_

_"No, I'm happy."_

_The twins smiled at her then kissed her cheek._

_/End Flashback/_

Krillin was laughing at Gohans red face.

"So you don't compete cause your worried another guy will flirt with you?" Gogeta asked.

"No I'm worried Gohan might kill someone."

"Well, he was flirting with you." Gohan said.

Sapphire smiled as she rolled her eyes.

When they looked back to the fight they noticed Hercule knocking Majuub out of the ring.

"Too bad Majuub didn't win." Goku said.

They all nodded.

As they all were walking home they saw Veegta standing far away.

"Kakkarot I want a fight."

"Sure thing Vegeta."

They both transformed then got in their fighting stances.

Goku dropped out of his super saiyan state then smiled.

"Before we fight can I get something to eat?"

The twins started to chuckle at him along with Vegeta.

"You never seem to change, not even in age Kakkarot." Sapphire said.

"Well I can't help it, I'm really hungry."

"Lets head back to our homes and eat something then."

They all nodded as they flew back to their homes.

The twins got in their pajama's then went into their room.

Gogeta shut the door then turned off the light before getting in her bed and falling asleep.

"Night Vegetto."

"Night Gogeta."

When morning came around Gogeta flew over to Capsule Corp.

She walked inside seeing Trunks looking for something.

"Hey Trunks."

He looked over at her then smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mom told me to come get you."

"Alright, I'm about to head out."

"What are you looking for?"

"I just misplaced my glasses for work."

She nodded as she sat on the ground.

Once he found them the both of them flew to Goku's house.

She looked at a swirling black hole looking thing in the sky.

"What is that?"

"I don't know but its not anything good."

"A saiyan, how interesting."

The two of them turned around to see Android 17 wearing a brown jacket.

"Android 17." Trunks growled.

"Seems like I'm more famous then I thought."

"Who is Android 17?" Gogeta asked.

"He is 18's twin brother, unlike 18 he is still evil."

She looked at 17 then growled.

"Well lets take him out!"

"Seems that saiyan has some backbone."

She growled then powered up before flying towards him.

He punched her in the face then kneed her in the stomach making her cough up blood.

"Gogeta!"

Trunks raced forward then got blasted by 17.

17 grabbed her by her hair then lifted her up.

She growled then tried blasting him but he blocked every blast.

"Tell Goku to fly up there, or I will kill the purple haired kid."

When she didn't respond 17 blasted her making her crash on top of Trunks.

As he flew away Gogeta struggled to stand up.

"N-NIMBUS!"

As the Nimbus flew down toward them she put Trunks on first then got herself up.

"Bring me to...grandpa's."

The Nimbus flew them to Mt. Paozu.

Gogeta pulled herself off of the Nimbus making herself fall on the ground.

She groaned then pulled Trunks off then knocked on the door.

When the door opened she saw Vegetto looking at her with shock.

"H-Help us."

She then collapsed on top of him.

The rest of them all ran over helping lift Trunks and Gogeta up.

"What happened Gogeta?" Sapphire asked.

She opened her eyes a little then looked at Goku.

"17...did this...android 17."

"I thought he was dead."

"He was wished back when we made that one wish on the lookout after the defeat of Cell."

"But how could he give the both of them this much damage? They both are stronger then him." Gohan said.

"H-He wants...grandpa to...fly into the...hole in the sky."

"Hole in the sky?" Everyone said.

Gohan picked up Gogeta then walked outside looking at the hole.

"Oh this is not good."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Courage of the Twins**_

_** Chapter 24 **_

* * *

When Gogeta woke up she noticed she was in a bed.

She sat up then looked to her side seeing Trunks asleep.

She got out of bed then looked at her tail then stroked it.

"Good to see your awake."

She looked up then smiled when she saw everyone.

"Hey guys."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, stupid 17."

Vegetto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll defeat him."

"I hope so, his power was crazy strong."

"He isn't the same Android 17 we fought all those years ago." Goku said.

"How could he have changed?"

"I don't know."

"Dad you should have a look at the TV." Gohan said.

The twins walked into the living room seeing a bunch of people terroizing the city.

Gogeta looked at her mother and father noticing their angry looks.

"Who are those people?" Vegetto asked.

"Enemys we all have fought in the past, that hole in the sky must lead to Hell."

"We gotta kill all of them before they can hurt anyone else."

"But Kakkarot what if Cell and Frieza come to Earth?"

"I guess I will do as 17 said and go to Hell and make sure they don't come out."

"Can I come?"

"Me too!"

"Sorry guys but Goku has to make this journey alone." Bulma said.

The twins pouted.

Goku smiled at them all before flying through the hole.

"What do we do?" Gogeta asked.

"Were gonna fight the bad guys in the city."

The twins smiled as they flew towards the city.

"They certainly have your blood coursing through their veins." Gohan said.

Sapphire smiled.

"They _are_ almost full-blooded saiyans."

"Well lets go after them, shall we?"

She nodded as the rest of them flew into the city.

The twins smiled when they saw Goten.

"Hey! Uncle Goten!"

He turned around then smiled at them.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?"

"Fighting, the usual."

He nodded.

Gogeta looked at Vegetto.

"Where should we start?"

"I say...over there."

She nodded as they flew through the city stopping in front of Hercule who was being chased.

"Need some help?"

"Yes!"

Gogeta took out the robots as Vegetto took out the guys in the helicopters.

"Easy as pie."

"The hole! Its gone!"

Vegetto looked at Gogeta then at the sky before gasping.

"How will grandpa ever get out of hell now?" Vegetto said.

"He's Son Goku, he will find a way."

Vegetto nodded.

"Get Hercule, we gotta get him somewhere safe."

"Gotcha."

Gogeta picked up Hercule then began to fly away with him.

The twins gasped as Rilldo fazed in front of them.

"Crap! We forgot he got killed too!" Vegetto said.

"This time you two won't survive!"

They gasped as he was about to punch them but Gohan stopped him.

"Both of you get out of here I'll take care of this guy."

"Be careful dad, he can turn you into metal."

Gohan nodded.

The twins flew on top of Hercules mansion then put him down.

"Stay here."

He nodded as they flew away.

"Lets head to where mom is."

Vegetto nodded as they landed in the city.

"Having fun you two?"

"Yeah, this is awesome."

"Well would you look at who it is, the little Princess."

They all turned around to see Nappa and Raditz looking at them.

"This is like a little reunion, kids this is Nappa and Raditz, their saiyans."

"The Princess had children? Shocking." Nappa said.

"Shut up and fight baldy." Vegetto said.

Nappa growled and ran toward them.

Gogeta yawned then blasted him into dust.

"How come this Raditz guy looks like grandpa?"

"Because Raditz is Kakkarots older brother."

"Weird."

Vegetto then blasted him making him scream in pain.

"Good job."

They turned around to see Vegeta.

Gogeta ran toward him then hugged him.

"Long time no see Vegeta and Sapphire."

The twins turned around to see Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero.

"Dr. Myuu!" They both said.

"Who is that?" Sapphire asked.'

"He's the one who created Baby, we met him out in space on Giru's home planet." Vegetto said.

"Good thing you monkey's still remember me, but I don't think you have met my comrad here."

"Dr. Gero, the one who created Cell and all androids." Vegeta said.

"Good thing you remember me, now 17! Arise!"

The twins got on their guard as the ground shook with fire erupting.

"You two get out of here." Vegeta said.

"But gramps we can help."

"No you can't, you remember what 17 did to you Gogeta."

She nodded.

"Listen to him, go." Sapphire said.

"Be careful mom, you too gramps."

They nodded as the twins flew away.

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"Dad needs help, his ki its dropping." Gogeta said.

Vegetto nodded as they flew off at full speed towards their father.

They saw Rilldo flying toward him as he was unable to move.

The twins looked at each other then nodded.

Gogeta flew towards Rilldo then kicked him in the jaw as Vegetto grabbed Gohan.

Rilldo looked at Gogeta then smirked.

"I turned you into metal once I can do it again."

"I'm much stronger then the last time we met, your time is up, your going back to hell."

Rilldo chuckled then blasted her but she fazed out of the way.

She fazed behind him then blasted him turning him into dust.

Gogeta flew to the ground where Gohan, Uub, Hercule, Goten, Trunks, and Vegetto were.

"Oh no, daddy your arm."

"Giru can you fix him?" Vegetto asked.

"Giru fix."

Giru pulled out his remote then pointed it at Gohans arm and foot getting rid of the metal.

"Thanks Giru."

They all flew where Vegeta and the androids were then watched them talk.

Both 17's smirked as they merged making a bright light appear.

When it disappeared Super 17 was standing there.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Courage of the Twins **_

_**Chapter 25 **_

* * *

17 glared at the Z Fighters then blew up the city making a crator appear.

Vegeta growled as he flew towards 17.

"Gramps better be careful."

When Vegeta hit him in the face 17 grabbed his wrist then smirked.

He simply tossed Vegeta away like he was a piece of trash.

Majuub flew down next then kicked and punched him with all his might.

"He's unstoppable!"

Trunks and Goten flew down and they both hit him on the back not leaving a scratch.

Sapphire and Gohan both cupped their hands.

"Get out of the way everyone!"

"Ka...ma...ha...me...HA!"

They both let the blast hit 17 thinking they damaged him.

As the dust moved out of the way 17 was perfectly in tact without a single scratch.

"Thats impossible!" Gogeta said.

"Take them out 17! You have a captive audience!" Gero yelled.

17 flew into the air a little then flew towards Trunks punching him across the face.

He then kicked Majuub in the jaw then punched both Goten and Gohan across the face.

When he got to Vegeta he elbowed him in the back then punched Sapphire in the stomach.

The twins gasped as they ran towards their parents helping them stand up.

"Mom, dad, are you both alright?" Vegetto asked.

"Were fine, did he hit either of you?"

"No, he didn't even seem to notice we were here."

"Can't you both turn super saiyan 3?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"And Sapphire once told me saiyan twins of the different gender are very powerful." Trunks said.

"And they even have about a quarter of human blood in them so they are our only chance!"

The twins looked at each other then gulped.

"Are you two up for it?" Sapphire asked.

They smirked then nodded.

"Go for it." Gohan said.

They both clenched their fists then began to yell as their hair got longer and their eyebrows disappeared.

17 looked over at them as the dust disappeared seeing super saiyan 3 twins.

"I was going to spare your lives but I guess you want to die also." 17 said.

"Your the one who is going to die."

Gogeta ran towards 17 then fazed out before he could hit her letting Vegetto knee him in the stomach.

As he fell over in pain Gogeta kicked him into the air as Vegetto elbowed him in the back making him crash into the ground.

The twins stood beside each other then held their arms out to the side.

"FINAL...FLASH!" They yelled.

The yellow blast hit 17 until it finally faded away.

They both panted as they floated down to the ground watching him stand up.

Gogeta gasped as 17 smirked at them.

"I have to admit, the both of you did make that hurt a little, but not enough to seriously injure me."

"Your kidding me, we put all our power into that blast!"

"I guess its my turn now."

They gulped as he fazed out.

Vegetto looked around for him then screamed as 17 grabbed his tail.

Gogeta turned around seeing 17 holding her brothers tail.

"Let him go!"

17 smirked then began to punch Vegetto in the stomach.

Gogeta growled then tried to punch him but he blasted her away.

She stood back up seeing him now kicking Vegetto.

She growled as her powerlevel increased and tears rolled down her face from hearing her brothers screams.

"I told you to LET HIM GO!"

17 looked up to see Gogeta flying towards him then punch him in the face.

He backed up a little as she repeated to punch him in the stomach.

She then punched him on the jaw then grabbed his hair placing a ki blast againest his face blowing him away.

Gogeta then created two large ki blast in her hands launching them toward 17.

As the smoke faded away Gogeta panted.

She gasped as he stood up with a lot of marks on his body.

"Seems when I hurt your brother you begin to show me your true power, lets see what happens if I do that to your family."

"NO!"

17 flew into the air then fired his Super Flash Bomber at everyone.

As the smoke disappeared everyone was slowly standing up.

Gogeta growled at him.

Vegeta placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let us take over, you need to rest."

"I'm fine! He needs to die!"

"I know, just rest."

She glared at him then sat on the ground dropping out of her super saiyan 3 state.

Vegeta turned into a super saiyan then prepared a blast in his hand.

"FINAL SHINE ATTACK!"

He blasted it at 17 hitting him head on.

As the smoke and rocks disappeared they saw 17 perfectly in tact.

"Y-You couldn't have survived that."

17 smirked as he fired his attack again.

As the smoke cleared Goten ran toward 17 just to be blasted into the wall.

Trunks growled.

"You'll pay for that you jerk!"

As Trunks flew towards him 17 punched him in the stomach then kneed him in the side making him fall to the ground.

"Your all pathetic, the only one who put up a good fight is the little girl."

Gogeta growled.

"I am not little!"

"17 quit horsing around and kill them all." Gero said.

17 took his hand off then fired blasts at Majuub.

Once he finished he put his hand back on then smirked.

"Hey! Don't underestimate me." Vegeta said.

Vegeta flew toward him just to be kneed in the stomach then be hit sent to the ground.

Gogeta began to growl as her hair flickered from black to blonde.

Vegetto walked up to her then sat down.

"Calm down, if you fight out of anger you won't have control over yourself."

"I don't get how your always so calm Vegetto."

"I just think about mom and dad, then I'm calm."

Gogeta looked at her brother then closed her eyes and thought about Goku and Vegeta.

She opened her eyes then smiled.

"I'm calm, thanks Vegetto."

He nodded.

When they looked back to the fight they saw 17 punching Vegeta in the stomach.

"I gotta help him!"

"Gogeta you aren't strong enough, you could die."

"If that means saving gramps, then I'm gonna do it."

"Not without me."

She smiled as he stood up.

"You get 17 and I'll get Gero."

He nodded as he transformed then attacked.

Gogeta sneaked behind Gero then punched him making him be tossed into the distance.

She then wrapped an arm around his neck then wrapped his arm around his back.

"Tell him to stop attacking or I'm gonna snap your neck!"

"You ignorant little girl!"

She looked over at Vegetto noticing him laying down beside Vegeta.

She gasped then tightened the hold around his neck as 17 had a ball of ki in their direction.

"Tell him to call off the attack or else!"

"Fine! 17 do not kill Vegeta or Vegetto."

17 made the ball fade away then turned to Gero making the ball glow in his direction.

"17 don't you dare! I am your creator!"

"You fool, I programmed 17 only to obey me." Myuu said.

Gero gasped as 17 blasted him.

Gogeta jumped out of the way only to be blown away a little.

As she sat up she noticed 17 was preparing another blast facing Vegeta and Vegetto.

She shut her eyes not being able to see their death.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Courage of the Twins **_

_**Chapter 26 **_

* * *

As Gogeta opened her eyes to see both Vegeta and Vegetto standing up.

"How are the both of you up again?" Myuu asked.

"I will defeat this toaster oven! I am the protector of Earth! I will defeat you!"

They both transformed into super saiyans then glared at 17.

"We both are saiyans and we will not stand down from a fight!" Vegetto yelled.

17 smirked as he fired the blast at them but Goku tackled them out of the way.

Gogeta smiled then ran over to them.

"K-Kakkarot, how did you..."

He stopped talking as he went unconcious along with Vegetto.

"Grandpa your back."

"Yes I am and I'm proud of you for protecting everyone."

She smiled then hugged him.

"No problem."

"Now watch over these 2 while I take care of 17."

"You better turn into a super saiyan 4 not even super saiyan 3 scratched him."

He nodded as he transformed into a super saiyan then attacked.

Gogeta looked at her brother then sighed.

"Grandpa will take care of 17, don't you worry."

As Gogeta was watching the fight she remembered about the others.

"They all could die if they don't get healed."

She thought for a moment then smiled.

"Thats it! I'll just go to Korins Tower and get some sensu beans."

Gogeta flew into the air then took off towards Korins.

When she made it she landed on the ground seeing a bunch of indians.

"Hi."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Gogeta, I have to get some sensu beans from Korin."

"Sensu beans?"

"Yeah, my friends need them, so see you all later."

She looked at the tower then smirked as she started to climb at a fast pace.

When she finally made it to the top she walked up the steps seeing Yajirobi and Korin.

"Hey Korin, Yajirobi."

"Hello Gogeta, need some beans?"

"Yeah, everyone got beat by Super 17 really bad."

"Alright, wait a second."

She nodded.

He opened a jar then put a lot of beans in a little brown bag then handed it to her.

"Thanks Korin."

"No problem."

She jumped over the edge falling to the ground.

Before she hit the ground she stopped herself then flew off back to the battle.

When she got there she saw a gigantic crator.

She ran over to her brother and Vegeta then fed one to them.

She then found Majuub, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Sapphire then gave one to them.

"Thanks sis."

She nodded.

They all watched as 17 prepared his greatest attack at Goku.

"Grandpa won't survive!"

"Wait look! Its 18!" Sapphire said.

They all looked into the crator seeing Android 18 standing in front of Goku.

As they listened to what she said to him they all gasped when she said she had a bomb in her chest.

"18 has a bomb in her!" The twins yelled.

"But Krillin wished for the bombs in them to removed after Gohan defeated Cell." Sapphire said.

"I get it, shes going to use that againest him, he doesn't want to die so if she pressed the self-destruct button he goes too!"

Everyone looked at Trunks then back to 18, 17, and Goku.

As they listen to the arguement some more they saw Dr. Myuu jump out.

"What are you doing you fool! That little bot is tricking you! Kill her!"

17 looked at Dr. Myuu then fired his blast at him ending his life.

18 then started to rapidly fire ki blasts at 17 making him grow bigger in size.

Goku took that opportunity to use his Dragon Fist on 17 making a hole right through him.

The twins smiled then cheered for him.

"Finish him off grandpa!"

"Get rid of that toaster!" Gogeta yelled.

Goku then cupped his hands then fired his Kamhameha right through him making him turn into dust.

He then floated to the ground and sat on his knees.

The twins ran forward then hugged him.

"Good thing your okay, have a sensu bean."

Goku took the bean then ate it getting his strength back.

"You two were very brave."

"Thanks."

Bulma and Bra landed on the ground in their car then ran towards them.

"Guys we have a problem, natural disasters are happening all over the world, the hole in the sky must of messed up the natural balance of things."

"Lets just gather the dragon balls and wish everything back to normal." Vegetto said.

"Good idea, lets go on a hunt for the dragon balls."

The twins smiled then high-fived.

Once Trunks finished fixing Giru the 4 dragon ball hunters went around the universe finding each dragon ball.

Once they had them all together they noticed each one had a crack in them.

"I thought the dragon balls were impossible to break." Bra said.

"Maybe something is wrong with Dende so they just started to crack."

"They even sound weird, maybe we shouldn't use them."

"It'll be fine, lets just give it a go." Goku said.

They all stood up then watched as Goku summoned Shenron.

When nothing happened he tried saying it saying it louder making the sky turn red and lighting appear.

The twins hugged each other as the ground shook and some sort of gas came out of the balls.

"We shouldn't have used the balls." Vegetto said.

The gas began to change into a dragon that looked nothing like Shenron.

"Is that Shenron?" Bra asked.

"No, Shenron is green and looks completely different." Sapphire said.

"Are you here to grant our wishes?"

"No, I am here to take the dragon balls."

"Take the dragon balls? Why would you do that?"

The dragon lit a cigar then smoked it.

"Cause I can."

He let out the smoke from his mouth at the Z Fighters then sucked the dragon balls in his mouth.

He made a tornado of smoke appear as he launched each dragon ball in a different direction before disappearing.

The twins noticed the sky had gone back to normal as well.

"Look at the sky!"

They all noticed a very pretty light was in the sky.

As they all tried to figure out what was going on King Kai talked to Goku.

"Whats going on King Kai?"

***I'm not sure.***

***YOU IDIOTS!***

"Who was that? He needs to work on his manners." Bulma said.

"I know that voice anywhere, thats the Old Kai." Sapphire said.

***Yes its me and I warned you all not to use the dragon balls so much or else something like this would happen.***

"When did you warn us about using them too much?" Sapphire asked.

***When you, Goku, and your father were battling Buu on the Kai planet.***

"Oh right, I forgot thats when Kakkarot made a deal with you to kiss Bulma."

"WHAT!" Bulma yelled.

***Well all of this is your fault anyway Bulma!***

"Me! How is this my fault!"

***You created the dragon radar and you looked for the dragon balls for your own selfish purpose!***

"How was I supposed to know all this would happen? I was only 16!"

***Your supposedly the smartest woman on the Earth you should have known.***

Bulma growled.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Gogeta asked.

***Collect all the dragon balls and defeat each dragon.***

"What do you mean each dragon?"

***Each dragon ball has its own negative energy from a different wish you all made.***

"Good luck with that Goku." Bulma said.

"It will be easy, we always win in the end."

The twins looked at each other.

"Can we come?" They asked.

"No, I want you two to stay here." Goku said.

"Why?"

"Just in case something comes here to hurt everyone you two can protect everyone."

Gogeta crossed her arms then growled.

"Fine, we'll stay here grandpa." Vegetto said.

"Good, Sapphire I want you to come with me."

"Why me Kakkarot?"

"I feel like you could help me out a lot."

"Alright, better then nothing."

She kneeled down in front of the twins then smiled.

"Stay safe."

She kissed their foreheads then flew off with Goku.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Courage of the Twins**_

_** Chapter 27 **_

* * *

The twins sighed as they sat in Capsule Corp listening to the adults talk.

Gogeta looked over at Vegetto noticing the bored look on his face.

She poked his shoulder making him look at her.

"Vegetto, you wanna go help mom and grandpa?" She whispered.

He smiled then nodded.

They both looked at the adults then got on the ground slowly crawling their way out.

As they were crawling Gogeta fell on Vegetto as someones foot stepped in front of her face.

When they looked up they inoccently smiled at Vegeta.

"Where do you two think your going?"

"Um...just to spar."

"Is that right?"

"Yes."

"I know your lying Gogeta, you and your brother were planning on helping Kakkarot."

The twins gulped then slowly nodded.

Vegeta grabbed the back of their gi's then lifted them up making them stand on the ground.

"You both know you can't, the others won't let you."

"But maybe if you let us we could!" Vegetto said.

"I can't compete with Bulma, now just sit on the couch."

They frowned then walked back over to the couch then sat down.

As time passed by ChiChi and Gohan went back to their homes.

The twins decided they wanted to stay at Capsule Corp just in case something happened.

As they were playing cards they watched Vegeta run out onto the balcony.

Bulma and the twins followed him.

"Vegeta! Wait!"

"I can't let Kakkarot fight those dragons alone, I'm going."

"But you'll die."

"So, who cares?"

"I care, your children, and your grandchildren care."

"I don't care I'm still going."

"If you stay I could help you transform."

Vegeta looked back at them then landed on the balcony.

The twins watched as Vegeta took off his shirt then sat in a chair inside of Bulmas lab.

Bulma pushed a button making him start to scream in pain.

"You call this helping!"

Vegeta transformed into a super saiyan then made the machine blow up.

"Gramps!" Gogeta yelled.

"He'll be fine Gogeta."

Gogeta looked at Vegetto who had a serious look on his face.

She nodded then stood beside Bulma who was typing some things on her computer.

"What does all that stuff mean, nana?"

"Its just a bunch of science stuff you'll learn about when your older."

"Alright."

Gogeta looked over at Vegetto noticing he was helping Vegeta get to the bathroom.

She sighed as she sat againest the wall then brought her knees to her chest then wrapped her tail around her legs.

After a little while she opened her eyes seeing Vegetto and Vegeta standing beside Bulma.

She stood up then stood behind her.

The twins gulped when they saw Bulma replay the video of Goku transforming into a Great Ape on planet Tuffle.

"Grandpa sure does look scary."

"No kidding and it was because of you two that Goku turned into a super saiyan 4."

"So do Gogeta and I have to help gramps transform?"

"No, since Goku became concious of who he was that triggered his transformation."

"But your forgetting one main thing nana, grandpa had his tail to trigger the Great Ape transformation, gramps doesn't have a tail."

"Thats where the blutz wave generator comes in, we just blast Vegeta like I did to Baby and he will be a Great Ape."

"Won't he start to destroy things?"

"He might, but if I remember correctly Vegeta had control over his transformation once."

"That was a long time ago, I don't remember how to control it anymore." Vegeta said.

"Well no matter, you will become a super saiyan 4, I have faith in you." Bulma said.

The twins smiled at Bulma then at Vegeta.

"Maybe with this blutz wave thing you could even reach super saiyan 5, gramps!" Gogeta said.

"Could that actually be possible Bulma?"

"You are the saiyan Prince."

Vegeta smirked then broke the soda can in his hand.

"Yes I am and I will surpass Kakkarot!"

"Don't I deserve a little congrats? But if your the prince that makes me your princess, right?"

Vegeta blushed then looked to the screen.

"Aw, gramps is blushing!" Gogeta said.

He growled then smacked her on the head.

She bit her lip then clutched her head.

"What was that for!"

"For saying I was blushing, the saiyan prince does not blush."

"Well there is a first for everything."

Vegeta growled at her.

She smirked at him then thought of something.

"Hey nana, if this thing can transform gramps into a super saiyan 4 can it do the same for our mom? She is a full-blood saiyan."

Vegeta and Vegetto looked at her.

"It is possible, but I'm not sure it might only be a transformation for the male saiyans."

"Why would that be?"

"Sometimes the male saiyans can do things the females can't."

"Like what?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, when Sapphire and you first started staying at Capsule Corp after Frieza's defeat I had to run some test on her."

"Test? What test did you run on her? And why wasn't I told?"

"Calm down, I had to run them because when you went into space and left her behind she trained so much once she had to be brought into the E.R."

"What test did you run?"

"Well, when I took blood from her and blood from you once I noticed something very strange."

"Strange? What type of strange?" Vegetto asked.

"The male saiyan heals faster then the female and the male body grows bigger in size but the females doesn't get bigger as in muscle size."

"But she is still a saiyan."

"That may be true, but she might not be able to transform into anything beyond super saiyan 3."

The twins looked at each other then gasped.

"Wait, that means not even I can transform into a super saiyan 4 either!" Gogeta yelled.

"That I am not sure about yet so calm down, I still have some of Sapphires blood and I will run a test againest it."

The twins nodded.

"Besides that, how long do you think it will be until the blutz wave generator is done?" Vegeta asked.

"Just a couple hours, you can train until then."

He nodded then left her lab.

"I hope mom and grandpa are doing okay."

"They will be fine Vegetto, they are two of the strongest people we know."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean there aren't anymore people stronger then them."

Gogeta looked at Vegetto as he left the lab.

"Is he gonna be okay nana?"

"Your brother is just very worried right now, if you want you can either train with Vegeta or help me."

"I'm fine I'm gonna take a nap, wake me when we are gonna leave."

Bulma nodded as Gogeta left the room.

"So much like her mother and father at the same time."

She smiled before getting back to work on the blutz wave generator.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Courage of the Twins **_

_**Chapter 28 **_

* * *

Gogeta was awoken by the feeling of someone shaking her.

She opened her eyes to see Vegetto above her.

She sat up then rubbed her eyes.

"Whats going on?"

"We're leaving for where grandpa is, come on."

She nodded as they flew after Vegeta towards the city.

When they got there they saw Goku holding onto Omega Shenron from behind.

Vegeta flew towards them then began to speak to Goku as the twins landed on the ground.

Gohan walked toward them then hugged them both.

"You look pretty beat up dad." Vegetto said.

"I know, why is Vegeta here?"

"You'll see."

Bulma then flew into the city on her strange looking car.

Vegeta flew into the air as Bulma fired the blutz waves at him.

"What is she doing to him?" Sapphire asked.

"Turning him into a Great Ape."

Everyone looked at the twins then back to Vegeta.

"But he will destroy the world!"

"He has full control, he is going to become a super saiyan 4 like grandpa did." Gogeta said.

They all watched as the blutz waves stopped since Vegeta was a fully grown Great Ape.

The twins screamed as Vegeta began to fire blasts all over the place.

"He has no control!" Trunks yelled.

He blasted a blast toward them all destroying the blutz wave generator.

Goku flew in front of Vegeta's face trying to consult him.

Vegeta grabbed onto Goku then began to squeeze him.

Gogeta growled then flew in front of his face.

"Gramps, you gotta stop! Get control of yourself! You wanted to surpass grandpa, here is your chance!"

Vegeta stared at Gogeta then let go of Goku before letting his fur turn blonde.

Goku shielded Gogeta as Vegeta transformed into a super saiyan 4.

When Gogeta looked at him she smiled then hugged him.

"You did it."

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without your help, thank you."

She pulled her face away from his chest then nodded.

She then flew down to the ground smiling at everyone.

"You could have gotten killed!" Goten yelled.

"I didn't though."

"She has a point." Vegetto said.

"Wow, Vegeta sure does look good, even better then Goku."

"Your kidding right? Goku is far better looking."

The two women glared at each other as they faced each other.

"What! No your crazy!" Bulma yelled.

"I'm crazy? Your blind!"

Hercule then got in between them then pushed them apart.

"Ladies, ladies, to solve this little problem your looking at a blue ribbon face right here."

The twins chuckled as both Bulma and ChiChi hit Hercule in the face.

"Get over yourself." They both said.

They all looked back up to the fight seeing Goku and Vegeta beginning to power up.

The twins shut their eyes from the power of the wind coming off of their bodies.

As everyone was blown back Gogeta grabbed ChiChi and Hercule then set them down.

Vegetto set Bulma and Bra both down as they gasped from the power they both had.

"Their power is unlike anything we have felt before." Sapphire said.

"And maybe if they didn't destroy the blutz wave generator you could have achieved it as well."

Sapphire looked over at Bulma with a shocked face.

"Y-Your kidding right?"

"Nope, I bet if I made another one you could achieve it."

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks, if I'm going to achieve super saiyan 4 I'm gonna do it the same way Kakkarot did."

"Alright, fine have it your way."

Everyone looked back to the fight hearing them use the words fusion.

"If they use fusion they will be unstoppable!" Gohan said.

"Yeah, when Trunks and I did it as super saiyans our power was incredible, imagine a super saiyan 4's power."

The twins looked at everyone confused.

"Whats the big deal about this fusion thing?" Gogeta asked.

"When two warriors perform the fusion dance their power combines to create one warrior."

"Kinda like when Vegetto and I combine our powers sometimes?"

"Kinda like that, but fusion forms one person."

The twins looked back to Vegeta and Goku seeing them land on a building.

They looked to Omega Shenron seeing him flying towards the both of them.

"I don't think so!"

Gogeta fazed in front of the two saiyans before Omega got a chance to attack.

"Your gonna have to go through me to get to them!"

She kicked Omega in the stomach then turned to the both of them.

"You two do the dance now! I will hold off Omega!"

She gasped as Omega came up behind her then wrapped an arm around her neck.

"What dance are you talking about?"

"Get away from my sister!"

Omega got punched in the face by Vegetto making him lose his grip on Gogeta.

"Thanks Vegetto."

"No problem, lets distract this dragon."

She smirked at him then nodded.

They flew towards Omega then kicked him in the jaw then elbowed him in the stomach sending him to the ground.

Vegetto looked more closely noticing Omega wasn't there.

"Vegetto! Behind you!"

He turned around then gasped as Omega had a blast in his face.

Omega smirked before firing the blast making Vegetto hit the ground, full force.

"No one does that to my son!" Sapphire yelled.

Sapphire fazed in front of Omega then transformed as she tried landing a hit on him.

Omega kneed her in the stomach then lifted her up by the hair.

He began to punch her in the face and knee her in the stomach.

"MOM!" Gogeta yelled.

"SAPPHIRE!" Everyone yelled.

Omega grabbed her arms then pushed his knees on her back making her scream in pain.

Gogeta growled then flew towards Omega.

"G-Gogeta! Stay back!"

She stopped her flying then looked at her screaming mother.

"But mom-"

"NO BUTS! STAY BACK!"

Gogeta wiped her eyes as she watched her mom be beaten.

She looked down to Vegeta and Goku noticing they were just watching the whole thing.

She growled then flew down in front of them.

"Why are you two just standing here! Mom is going to die if you don't do that dance!"

"She will be fine Gogeta." Goku said.

Gogeta growled then slapped him across the face.

Vegeta and Goku stared at her in shock.

"I'm tired of you saying everything will be fine! MY MOM WON'T BE IF YOU DON'T DO THE DAMN DANCE!"

Goku glared down at Gogeta.

She returned the glare.

He then sighed as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Someone has to be calm and keep hope, now step back."

She nodded as she flew near her brother.

Everyone watched as the two super saiyan 4's performed the fusion dance.

As the light faded away everyone was shocked from their powerlevel.

Omega dropped Sapphire as he stared at the new warrior.

Gohan ran forward then caught his unconcious wife.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me...Veku."


	29. Chapter 29

_**Courage of the Twins **_

_**Chapter 29 **_

* * *

Gogeta watched as Veku teased Omega making him angry.

She looked down at Vegetto when she heard him groan.

"W-Whats going on?"

"Omega blasted you, the real damage he did was destroying your clothes a little."

He nodded as he stood up.

He turned his attention to Veku.

"Who is that?"

"Grandpa and gramps fused together, they call themselves Veku."

"His power is amazing." Goten said.

They both turned around to see the Z Gang standing behind them.

Vegetto gasped when he saw his mother in his fathers arms.

He ran toward him then looked at her.

"What happened?"

"She fought Omega but got beat pretty bad."

"Will she survive?"

Gohan looked at the twins then nodded.

"Your mother is a strong woman, she will be fine."

"She better be."

Gogeta looked at her mother then sighed.

"If I just fought Omega she wouldn't be in a state like this."

"Gogeta your mother fought because it would hurt worse to see the both of you die at his hands then dying herself."

She looked to the ground then nodded.

"It will be okay, Sapphire is the strongest woman I have ever met." Goten said.

"Yeah, she doesn't give up from a fight, even if it is fighting for her life." Trunks added.

Vegetto placed a hand on her shoulder then smiled.

She smiled back at him then wiped her eyes.

"Lets just focus on the fight."

Everyone nodded turning their attention back to the fight.

After a little while of the fight Veku seperated back into Goku and Vegeta.

"Why did they seperate? Its supposed to last 30 minutes and its only been 10." Gohan said.

"Maybe its because they are so strong."

They all looked at Vegetto.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"Well think about it, when you two did fusion as kids did you ever fuse beyond your normal point?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when you were super saiyans I'm guessing, your time was shortened a little."

"This still doesn't make sense."

Vegetto groaned.

"The stronger your energy is the shorter the time period for fusion is."

"V-Vegetto...has a...point."

They all looked at Gohan seeing that Sapphires eyes were opened a little.

The twins smiled then ran toward her giving her a hug.

"How does he have a point Sapphire?" Goten asked.

"When you two went to fight Buu as super saiyans I knew you had over 3 minutes left, but when I followed you both it wore off sooner then expected."

"So are we just gonna sit here and watch Omega kill them?" Gogeta asked.

"No, we are gonna sit here and _hope_ they beat Omega."

"But mom they could die!"

"None of us are a match for Omega, none of us are super saiyan 4's."

"If Vegetto and I combine our powers we could beat Omega."

"You both haven't learned how to officially combine your powers."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a technique that saiyan twins used on Planet Vegeta, my father told me about it."

"What is it?" Majuub asked.

"Its kinda like fusion but the twins fuse to form the strongest saiyan warrior that ever exsisted and it lasts for hours until they decide to split."

"Then teach us!" They said.

"We have no time to learn it now, it takes days to learn."

The twins frowned.

"Look!"

They all looked to the fight seeing that both Goku and Vegeta were back in their normal forms.

"Not good! Omega could kill them easily now!" Gohan said.

They all watched as Omega beat them around like a couple of rag dolls.

He then fired his Negative Karma Ball at both Vegeta and Goku.

Vegeta got blasted out of the way as Goku tried to push the ball back.

Gogeta gasped then tried to fly over to help him but Goten grabbed her.

"Let me go! Grandpa needs our help!"

"You'll get killed!"

"I don't care!"

Vegetto looked at his sister then back to Goku before trying to jump in and help but Trunks grabbed him.

As they struggled to get out of their grasp they gasped as the ball engulfed Goku.

"GRANDPA!" The twins yelled.

As the blast created a huge crator Goten and Trunks put the twins down.

They looked into the crator not sensing Goku's ki.

"No...no...he can't be dead...HE CAN'T!" They yelled.

Sapphire stood up as she looked at her father.

"I won't let this world be destroyed, I've delt with one home planet being blown up, I won't let another."

"Dad? Are you alright?"

Vegeta looked at her.

"Take everyone to Bulma's spaceship and get off the planet."

"What about you?"

"I will finish Omega."

"But dad, he is way stronger then you."

"Then I will die trying."

She smiled then nodded.

The twins were still on the ground growling as their powerlevel began to increase.

Goten and Trunks looked at them then gasped.

"G-Guys, whats up with the twins?"

Vegeta and Sapphire looked at them then noticed that it was happening, they were fusing.

The twins both stood up then faced each other as their eyes glowed red.

They held each others hands then screamed making a red aura surround their body.

Sapphire held onto Bulma and Hercule as their energy began to blow them away.

When they all were able to look at them they all were shocked.

Instead of the twins a boy stood in their place.

He had black hair that was in the style of Goku's when he was a super saiyan, he had a tail, looked 10 years old, and was wearing armor that looked like Bardocks.

The boy turned around then looked at them all.

"All of you get out of here, I will take care of Omega."

"Who are you?"

He smirked at them all.

"The name is Shin, I was the youngest and strongest full-blooded saiyan on Planet Vegeta before it was blown up."

"How are you the strongest?" Vegeta asked.

"I can become a super saiyan 4."

"Why wasn't the King ever told about this?"

"Because, I didn't want him to know."

He turned around then smiled at them all.

"Don't worry, once Omega is dead I will bring back the twins, I swear."

Shin powered up then flew towards Omega.

"I don't get what happened." Gohan said.

"In each saiyan twins there is a powerful saiyan warrior that lives in their souls."

"So in their soul, was him?" Majuub said.

Sapphire nodded.

"And with his help, Omega will be defeated."


	30. Chapter 30

_**Courage of the Twins **_

_**Chapter 30 **_

* * *

Shin smirked as he stopped in front of Omega.

He turned around stopping what he was doing then looked at the new warrior.

"And who may you be?"

"The one who will defeat you."

"Don't be so cocky boy, you are just a mere child."

"And so was Kakkarot, but he managed to take you down."

Omega growled at Shin then flew towards him.

Shin smirked then punched him in the stomach then knocked him to the ground.

He chuckled as he looked down at the dragon.

"Was that too much dragon?"

Omega stood back up then smirked.

"You got one lucky shot, and thats it."

"Then bring it."

He growled then flew towards Shin punching him in the face.

The Z Fighters watched in amazement as Shin battled Omega.

"Their power is amazing."

"Its not their power, its Shins." Sapphire said.

"Oh, will the twins ever seperate back into their normal selves?"

Sapphire looked over at her father.

"They will seperate once they run out of energy." Vegeta said.

"Shin better kill Omega fast."

"The boy has the twins personalities."

"What do you mean Vegeta?"

"Shin may have been a person back on Planet Vegeta, but when he went into the twins soul he picked up their personalities."

"Such as...?" Trunks asked.

"Vegetto's habit of protecting his family, Gogeta's cocky attitude, Vegetto's battle strategy, and Gogeta's thirst for a good battle."

"No wonder only saiyan twins of the different gender can do that." Majuub said.

"What do you mean?" ChiChi asked.

"Well since one is a female and one is male they both have different ways to battle."

"He has a point, usually a male's power mixed with a females battle strategies, or the other way around, creates the most amazing warrior."

"In our case, Shin."

Sapphire and Vegeta nodded as they watched the battle.

Shin smirked as he was now a super saiyan 4 battling Omega.

"Am I too fast for you big guy?"

"You little ignorant monkey! I will kill you!"

He smirked then shook his finger.

"Don't tell lies."

Omega growled as he flew towards Shin then fazing out.

He looked around for him then gasped as Omega had a hold on his tail.

Shin groaned as he fell limp.

"Looks like every monkey has the same weakness."

"T-That...was a...dirty trick."

"Thats why I'm evil."

Omega squeezed his tail making him scream then threw him onto the ground then jumping on his stomach.

He then stepped off of Shin then blasted him creating a huge crator.

"Looks like the child wasn't strong enough to defeat me."

"T-Think again."

He looked into the crator seeing Shin standing up slowly.

"You should stay down boy, you'll only get yourself killed."

"If that...means killing...you...then so be...it."

Omega smirked then ran towards Shin kneeing him in the stomach.

His eyes widened as he coughed up some spit then got hit across the face hitting a building.

As Omega went to blast him, Trunks, Goten, Sapphire, Gohan, and Vegeta all flew down blasting him.

"Looks like everyone on this planet wants to die."

"No, we only want you to die." Sapphire said.

Omega smirked before attacking each Z Fighter.

"I-I'm not done...yet."

He looked over to the side seeing a beat up Shin in his normal form limping over.

Omega chuckled as Shin got in a fighting stance.

As Shin tried hitting him he dodged every hit.

Omega hit him into the air then used his Dragon Thunder on him.

When Shin hit the ground a bright light surrounded him making the twins pop out.

He looked at them in shock then lifted the twins up by the front of their shirts.

"What happened to that boy?"

"What are you talking about? And why does my body hurt so much!" Gogeta said.

Omega growled then punched them both in the stomach then threw them onto the ground beside the crator that killed Goku.

He lifted his arm up then pointed his palm at them.

"Say goodbye kids."

They both sighed as their eyes closed making them go unconcious.

When they were awoken they saw everyone standing above them.

"What happened?" Vegetto asked.

"You two fused forming the warrior Shin then took on Omega by yourselves."

"We did?"

Sapphire nodded.

Gogeta looked behind herself seeing Goku laying on the ground.

"Grandpa!"

She got out of her mothers lap then sat beside him.

"Is he okay mom?"

"I'm not sure."

Gogeta frowned as she looked at Goku.

She gasped when Shenron appeared in front of her making her step back a little.

"How did Shenron appear? He never appears unless someone summons him." Bulma said.

"And the sky hasn't even darkened." Gohan said.

_"Time to wake up Goku."_

Shenron made his eyes glow as Goku stood up.

The twins smiled then hugged Goku knocking him to the ground.

"Its good to see you guys too."

"What happened grandpa? We thought you died." Vegetto said.

"No, I was just preparing a spirit bomb as you two fought Omega."

"But we don't remember fighting him."

"Thats because Shin was the one fighting, not the twins." Vegeta said.

_"Its time for me to leave."_

Everyone looked at Shenron.

"Do you mean your leaving us for good now?" Goku asked.

_"Are you coming along Goku?"_

Goku turned around then smiled at everyone.

"I should have known it would end this way."

He faced Shenron then hopped onto his head.

The twins gasped then looked at Goku.

"Your leaving us again grandpa? Why?"

"Yes I am, but I have to I love you both."

"Kakkarot where are you going?" Vegeta asked.

"Your gonna train with the dragon aren't you?" Sapphire said.

"Shhh, they all are in your hands Vegeta and Sapphire, take good care of them all."

Vegetto gasped as Goku began to fly away with Shenron.

He tried flying after him but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

When he turned around he was shocked to see it was Gogeta.

She looked at him then smiled.

"Let him go, he will always be in our hearts."

"Are you okay Gogeta? You would normally be flying after him with me."

"I just have to face facts, grandpa will never be around and thats that."

Vegetto nodded.

Gogeta walked forward then looked down seeing some clothing from Goku's gi.

She picked it up then hugged it to her chest.

"Hold onto that Gogeta, its your last memory of your grandfather." Vegeta said.

She nodded as he flew away.

"Lets go kids." Gohan said.

They both nodded as they flew back to their home.

When they got there Gogeta put Goku's remaining clothing in a box then put it under her bed.

She laid down in her bed then opened the locket around her neck smiling at the picture.

She then closed it holding it to her chest before falling asleep.

When she woke up the next morning she smiled as she sat up.

She looked over at Vegetto's bed then rose an eyebrow when she didn't see him.

Usually in the morning Gogeta woke up before Vegetto.

She changed into her usual clothes then walked out of her room not spotting anyone in the house.

"Mom? Dad? Vegetto?"

She walked out of the house seeing all the Z Fighters in their front yard.

She stood beside Vegetto then looked at his face.

"Whats going on?"

He turned around then smiled at her.

"Just enjoying the morning."

"You got up before me and called over everyone just to enjoy the morning?"

"Yeah."

"Sure I'll believe that."

Gogeta looked at her father noticing he was smiling as was her mother.

"Why didn't you guys get me up?"

"We thought you should get some extra rest."

"Okay."

She looked at all the Z Fighters then smiled.

She would never let anyone hurt them, ever.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Courage of the Twins **_

_**Chapter 31 **_

* * *

21 years have passed since the defeat of Omega Shenron.

All the Z Fighters have passed away because of old age except for Gogeta and Vegetto.

They both are now 31 years old and both have kids.

Gogeta got married to a man named Shin who was a full-blooded saiyan that crash landed on Earth when she was 16.

Shin explained to them all that he was killed a long time ago but was brought back to life by the dragon.

Vegetto got married to an earthling woman named Isabelle who has long brown hair and brown eyes.

Vegetto now looks like Gohan did when he was an adult as Gogeta looks like Sapphire except had shoulder length hair.

The twins both sat down in the audience of the World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Shin didn't want to come?"

"He had to work, what about Isabelle?"

"She is stuck in traffic."

Gogeta nodded.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! To the final round in the junior division!"

Everyone cheered as the two competers came out on stage.

"First up is Goku jr. I know what your all thinking, he is a spitting image of the Goku statue we have built above!"

"Go Goku!" Vegetto yelled.

"He certainly is your son with that little smile on his face."

Vegetto smiled at her then rubbed the back of his neck.

"And his competer is his cousin Vegeta jr! Both of these two kids parents are the grandchildren of Goku!"

Gogeta smiled as her son walked out onto the ring.

"With that attitude he is definitly your son."

She playfully hit Vegetto on the shoulder then looked at the ring.

When the fight was over Vegeta was declared the winner by a ring out.

Gogeta was hugging Vegeta as he laughed from his mothers embrace.

"Mom! I get it your happy but your squeezing me half to death!"

"I'm sorry its just I'm glad you won."

"Why would I lose? I am the prince of all saiyans."

Gogeta rolled her eyes; she now regret telling him he was a prince.

"Hey Gogeta, wanna come over to my place to have a barbaque?" Vegetto asked.

"Sure but I have to ask Shin if he wants to come."

"Aunt Gogeta, did I do good?"

"Yes you did Goku, how about you two go play for a little bit?"

They both nodded then ran off towards the park.

"They are just like us when we were 10."

"Goku is 11 just to jog your memory."

"He just turned 11 a month ago Vegetto, so he is technically still a 10 year old in my book."

"Fine, fine."

She smiled then kissed her brothers cheek.

"I'm gonna go ask Shin if he wants to go over to your place, watch the boys for me."

He nodded.

Gogeta flew off towards her house then opened the door.

She saw Shin typing on a computer in their computer room.

"Hey Shin."

"Hey Gogeta, how did the tournament go?"

"Fine, Vegeta won and Vegetto was wondering if you wanted to come with us to his place for a BBQ."

"Sure, I just finished up work anyway."

She smiled as they flew over to Vegetto's.

When they walked in they saw Vegeta and Goku playing a video game together.

"Who's winning?" Shin asked.

"Me! Vegeta might be able to beat me in a fight but not in video games!"

"Shut up Goku! I train instead of play video games."

"Sure."

Vegeta gasped as Goku blew up his character.

Goku stood up then began to dance.

He growled then launched himself at Goku but Gogeta grabbed him before he could.

"No killing your cousin, its not allowed."

"But mom!"

"No buts, Vegetto would kill me if you killed Goku."

He nodded as she set him on the ground.

"Come on everyone, the food is ready." Vegetto said.

After a couple of hours they finished the BBQ and were heading home.

Gogeta was carrying her sleeping son in her arms as they flew home.

When they landed on the ground Gogeta brought him into his room then changed him into his pajamas.

She kissed his forehead then walked out of his room.

She walked into her and Shins room seeing him already asleep.

Gogeta smiled as she walked toward the window then looked out it.

When she did she saw a man standing out there with his back facing her.

She opened the window then climbed out approaching the man.

As she got closer to him he turned around giving her a smile.

"G-Grandpa?"

"How have you been Gogeta?"

She smiled then hugged him.

"I've missed you so much!"

"I know, you have been an amazing mother towards Vegeta jr."

"Thanks."

She pulled herself away from him then wiped her eyes.

"Are you staying here grandpa?"

"No, I can't."

"Why?"

"The dragon balls are in my body and that means I live forever."

"So even when we all die we won't see you in Otherworld?"

"You will because I'm allowed to visit there."

She nodded.

"Don't feel so down, its gonna be alright."

"I hope your right grandpa."

"I know I am, just worry about your son right now, he deserves a good childhood unlike your mother and father had."

"But Vegetto and I were just like our parents, we had to grow up fast and learn how to be an adult."

"That doesn't mean either Goku or Vegeta will have too."

"I hope so, I want them to have a good childhood."

"They will, I have to go now, I love you Gogeta."

"Love you too grandpa, I hope to see you soon."

"You will."

She smiled as he faded away.

She climbed back into her room then shut the window then climbed into bed.

Gogeta sighed then closed her eyes with a smile.

She would protect her friends and family...no matter what.


End file.
